Bleeding Hearts
by BloodyLegend
Summary: {RE WRITING THE FIRST 2 CHAPTERS!} What if Vampire Knight had ended a bit differently? Isaya throws his heart in the fire when Zero had stopped him from turning Yuuki human! Yuuki stops Kaname from throwing his heart in the furnace! Zero lives with the Headmaster at the academy! 22 years have passed! ZeroxOOC YuukiXKaname
1. Night 1

Klick klack klick, a pink gloved hand reached out touching Isaya's shoulder. "I need to speak with you." A soft voice reached the elder Pure Blood's ears.

22 years have now passed...

"1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3; there you go! Right on beat too little sister." The seven year old little girl looked up from her uneasy feet with a wide grin,"Big brother Juuri is dancing like the people in the book mommy read to us!"

The seven year old little boy smiled to his sister. She reallywasn't the been slowest at learning new things so he enjoied being able to teach her something new.

As they finshed up the elder brother bowed to his little sister as she picked up the edges of her yellow night gown and cursied. "Heh good job." He smiled the sweet little moment ended when the little bruntte stomped her right foot. "Juuri wants to try it again!" Ending her words with her cute little puppy dog eyes she'd really stole the look from there mother.

He just had to give in,"Alright but Aidou can't find us out of bed or he might just have a stro-" But his words where cut short due to a blonde blurr rushing in. "WHAT THE!? I thought you two where asleep! Kaname-sama and Yuuki-Sama will kill me if you two aren't in bed when they get home!" Her brother was right he looked like he was about to have a stroke.

Juuri clung to her big brother,"But Juuri and big brother want to stay up!" She huffed as her grip grew tighter as Aidou tried prying the child off the other. The dark haired boy just stood there letting them have it out.

As the door slammed shut the little boy extended his index finger poiting to the entrance of the living room as two Pure Bloods stood there. The dark haired female looked as if she was trying to hold in a laugh and the other well he looked highly displeased that the blonde hadn't had the children in bed. "Uh Aidou?"Aidou blinked noticing the boy pointing and froze instantly. The little girl at that moment let go of her brother and rushed over to the two Pure Bloods in the room. "Mommy!Daddy!" She rushed to her parent's arms. Aidou still stood there froze as the boy hurried to his parents as well. The male picked up his son and the female picked up her daughter. "Awh where you two giving Aidou a hard time again?" Her chocolate hues where met by another set as Juuri pulled back from her mother. "Nooo but Uncie Aidou tried to make us go to bed." The little girl made a poutty face.

"Father, mother I got to show Juuri how to dance! Like the people in the book!" He was so excited to tell someone. His father chuckled," It looked like you two where having fun."

Both children nodded speaking at the same time,"Yes!"

The blonde finnaly moved and bowed,"K-Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama I'm so sorry. I thought tha-"

Yuuki cut Aidou short as she placed her daughter on the floor just when Kaname set there son down. "Oh don't worry about it Aidou I was hoping to put them to bed anyways." About that time Juuri tugged at her mother's dress, in one mostion Yuuki bent down picking her daughter up. As Yuuki lead there son out of the room with there daughter in her arms it was clear to hear her husband's words. "Aidou can I speak with you."

Yawning a tiny hand came up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, a sweet smile graced her egg shell pink lips as Juuri noticed a brown headed boy laied in bed with her. Sitting up in bed she leaned forward placing a kiss on his forhead, "I love you Yuu."But right as those words drifted from her lips her brother cracked turning to crystalized ash.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH" Her eyes shot open as the scream rang from her pale lips. All the color had drained from the eighten year old Pure Blood her screams silnced as her bedroom door swung open and two blurrs rushed in.

"Juuri?!"Her father breathed worried for his child.

"Shhh it's alright." Her bed mushed down as her mother set next to her in bed pulling her close to claim her. The young Pure Blood was in a painc but as she noticed it was just a dream and both her parents where here she cooled down. "W...was it... about him again?" Kaname asked with a worried look still on his face. Juuri sat up in bed swallowing hard, pushing her hair back she nodded slowly looking down,"..Y..yeah.." Her voice was shaky. A loving hand graced her right cheek," Juuri dear you have to stop this. Blaming yourself for what happened all those years... It's not healthy." Yuuki worried for her daughter. Ever sence that day it seemed Juuri had tormenting dreams of him.

She nodded softly. "I'm sorry for waking you two. I promise I'm fine." She said giving both Kaname and Yuuki a reasuring smile.

A blonde haired male stood at the Academy's front gate. His long pony tail blew in the wind as he waited for the last Night Class student to show up. Pushing his glasses up with his index finger an annoyed voice spoke, "What the hell are you doing you crazy old man?"

Jumping knocking his glasses off his own face, "Ah!" Grasping them in his left hand before they reached the ground he turned seeing a silver haired hunter standing there, "Hello Zero!"

"I said what are you doing?" He repeated as he raised his left eye brow.

"Oooh I'm just waiting for our last student to show up!" The Headmaster seemed excited as ever.

Looking at the brown clipboard in his right hand Zero flipped threw a couple pages as he looked up to the Headmaster,"My records show all Day and Night Class students are here. So again what are you doing you crazy old fart?" Kaien grabbed Zero's clipboard throwing it in a bush. "That will tell you nothing Zero! The student that is on her way just was confurmed last night of her coming here. Thats why the Night Class was so late."

"Why how could on beast hold up all the others?"

"Zero! That's rude!" Kaien huffed as he put his glasses back on,"The other students refused to come this year unless she was the Moon Dorm president." Kaien turned,"OOOH! And it looks like she is finally here!" He curped as a black limo pulled up. Stopping the driver stepped out opening the door facing the Headmaster and Zero. Stepping out of the limo a dark haired Pure Blood stood there dressed in a pretty pink doll like dress with black button kitten heels adorning her danty feet. A long black coat covered most of the outfit tho. Her hair long chocolate, lightly curled locks reached just a couple inches past her ribs. Pushing the locks the wind had blown into her face out her cute heart shaped face was reviled, her chocolate orbs looked up to both men as her perky egg shell pink lips curled up into a sweet smile. "Grandfather!" The eighten year old girl squeeked as he hugged him. Kaien cried out as he hugged his granddaughter," Oh~! It's been ages! How is my cute granddaughter?!" He asked as he pulled away. "I'm well how are you?" She looked almost excatly like Yuuki, the only true diffrence was her slightly curly hair, the little beauty mark on the right hidding under her lip right at the corner slightly, and well her body was deffently more grown up than Yuuki's at that age.

"I've been so lonely with out you my little granddaughter!" Kaien fake cried as Juuri patted his back softly, "Oh but grandfather I saw you last month."

He kept on with the water works,"Not soon enough!" Zero rolled his eyes as these two went on. "I'm out of here." Zero said as he turned to walk away," Waaiiittt Zerorin! You have to show Juuri to the Moon Dorms!" Kaien tugged on Zero as the silver haired hunter jerked free. "Why dont you do it?!" Zero was pissed a Pure Blood had found it's way back into the Acadmey, and with it being Yuuki and _that man's_ daughter it pissed him off even more.

"But Zerorin! Father is soooooo busy! Not that I wouldn't love to show my cute granddaughter around and help her with her bags."

"Hey I can find my way around,"Juuri butted in as she grabbed her bags. "NOPE!" Kaien snagged the bags from Juuri forcing them on Zero and rushing off. "See you two later!" He yelled back as he made a mad dash to his office.

The hunter sighed as he gripped both bags heading toward the Moon Dorms.

"But- wait... Grandfather..." Juuri huffed and looked back to where Zero once was,"Wait..."She blinked and noticed how far away the silver haired hunter was. "GAHH! WAAIIT UP!" She hallerd as the young Pure Blood raced after him. Panting out of breath at her dorm room door she looked up to Zero as he opened the door just walzing in ploping her bags down by the door.

Catching her breath the bruntte walked in just as the hunter was starting to head out. Juuri bowed,"Thank you ... Erm I'm Juuri Lynn Kuran. It's nice to meet you." Standing up with a smile. Zero just looked to the girl, "I'm Zero Kiryuu..." He stated before walking out of the room icnoring anything else the Pure Blood might have to say...


	2. Night 2

Juuri huffed as she waited in class for the teacher. A strawberry blonde Aristacrat walked over to the Princess as she flipped threw her book. Slaming down a text book the Pure Blood jumped,"EH!" Her left hand went over her heart as she looked up to the blue eyed strawberry blonde girl. "God Minzy! You scared me to death. Giggling the female known as Minzy sat next to the Pure Blood, "What cha reading?" Minzy asked as her head found it's way to Juuri's shoulder, peeking at the page Juuri closed the book flat out. Minzy jumped up making a face with her short strawberry locks hafe way covering her face," Hey! I was reading that!" Juuri turned sticking her toung out at the girl. "Bleeeeh," Both girls busted out laughing then hugged each other. "I haven't seen you in like forever! I missed you sooo much."

Juuri smiled brightly as she hugged her cousin back,"Heh I missed you too. Thanks for getting everyone on board but you guys didn't have to go as far as telling the Headmaster you all wouldn't come if I didn't..."

Minzy had a smug look on her face," Yeah but that got Uncie Kaname and Anutie Yuuki on board alot faster than I'd thought." She giggled as the Pure Blood stuck her toung out playfuly popping Minzy on the head with her book. Hanging over the desk behind them a blonde shoved Minzy by her shoulder," Hey don't give Juuri so much trouble~"

"Oh she's not to much trouble Ariana." Juuri smiled to the blonde haired beauty that sat behind her. Her icy blue eyes sparkled in the candle lighting. "I'm just glad I wont have to sit threw Aidou's lecsures anymore." Juuri seemed happy till Ariana pointed at the door of the class room as a certan old teacher/ babysitter walked in,"Eh think again Juuri... Father teaches this class." Juuri's eye twitched as she watched Aidou walk in setting his books on the desk. Ariana was the daughter of Yuuki's beloved friend Yori and sadly Aidou. Ariana acted alot more like her mother than her father and Juuri thanked God for that. Ever sence she was little she spent time with these two girls almost all the time, so having someone as annoying as Aidou hanging around would drive the Pure Blood over the edge. Minzy on the other hand was a Shiki. Daughter of Rima and Senri having the looks of the Kuran clan mostly Minzy had her mothers hair and eye color but acted bright and bubbly nothing like her parents. They were the worlds greatest friends and she, Juuri wouldn't trade them for anything, they where like family to her even knowing one of them was family.

As class went on the hunters patroled the academy grounds. Outside by the large class room windows a dark haired hunter and a silver haired hunter patroled. Kaito streached as he looked out at the grounds below. A sigh came from behind him making him turn his head, "Zero why are you staring at that Pure Blood?"

Zero's lilca eyes were staring stright at the Pure Blood princess as she sat at her desk looking board out of her mind. Some old vampire lady was at the head of the class room teaching now and the princess looked like she was about to fall asleep. "Ay Kiryuu!" Kaito huffed trying to get a reply out of his long time partner.

"What Kaito?" Zero acted as if he hadn't heard the first question. Sighing the curly haired hunter repeated his self, "Why on earth do you keep staring at that Pure Blood? I know she looks like her but you know-"

Zero huffed being highly ticked," She looks nothing like her." He grumbled walking away from Kaito.

Chocolate orbs went to the large window. Juuri watched the sence take place. Listening in just in time to hear,"Hey!? Zero? Where are you going?!"Kaito rushed behind the silver haired hunter. "Leave me along Kaito!" Zero huffed as both hunters disappared from sight.

Klick. Klack. Klick. Juuri stopped in her tracks glancing around trying to find out just where she was. "GAAAH! Theres no way I can be lost." The bruntte looked down to the poorly drawn map one of the other Night Class girls had given her. You see it was right about time for the ball at Cross Acadmey now. Months had passed at the acadmey scence classes had started and Juuri had arived. So the young Pure Blood was in search of a dress for the dance last minute. Classes for the Night Class had been cancled due to the Day Class students having to decorate for the ball and oveusly the Night and Day Classers where not to cross paths well untill the ball would take place that is.

"Great!" She growned as she wondered around trying to find the dress shope. Ofcourse being of Pure Blood she had someone who made cloths for her for such ocations but sadly she couldn't get intouch with them herself, so she had to go shopping herself whitch she really didn't mind, just finding the store was what bugged her the most. "Hm?" Juuri glanced down an allyway. _" Hm? Maybe theres some other stores that way!"_ The princess thought to herself. Rushing down the ally the Pure Blood hadn't noticed the uneven rocks being ungraceful as she was Juuri tripped gashing her left knee wide open.

BANG! BANG! The shots rang out over the small town as the target turned to ash right before the lilca hunter's eyes. Zero turned walking from the allyway as she shoved his Bloody Rose back into it's holster. He was headed back to the academy after a good long hunt. The damn Level E was a tricky one but in the end the hunter killed it. Feeling acompleshed he was ready for a shower and bed now.

Stopping dead in his tracks the freash scent of Pure Blood blood reached him. His eyes turned red as they went wide. His eyes flashed back to there normal lilac color as he ran to the scent. Reaching the allyway where the princess had hurt her self he stopped. He was shocked a Level E had Juuri in it's grasp. It's fangs peirced deep into the pale flesh of her neck, Juuri's knee kept bleeding and her shoulders looked as if a beast had been clawing at her; blood ran down her pale skin like a crimson river. Noticing Zero standing there the beast's red eyes glared at the hunter as it growled bearing it's fangs deeper into the Pure Blood. "You bastard!"Zero growled as he fired his Bloody Rose point blank at the beast festing on the young Pure Blood. Not bothering to move or anything the Level E turned to ash instantly. Dashing to Juuri he cought her before the rest of her hit the dirty ground. Her wounds wheren't healing at all like a Pure Blood's wounds should. Picking her up fully he headed to the academy with the injured Pure Blood. He was boggled over the incadent, but there was nothing else that could be done other than to get her back to the academy.

Reaching Cross Academy's front gate the hunter gasped out in pain as he shook with the Pure Blood in his arms. He didn't dare drop her as he fell to his knees. A painful shock rang out threw out his body almost like when he'd shot his self with the Bloody Rose all those years ago but a thousand times worse. _"What the fuck was that?!"_ Zero screached out in his mind as he couldn't find the breath to speak.


	3. Night 3

**Bloody Legend's notes: GAAAAAAHHHHH at this moment I hate phones. Last night while I was writing my third chapter I noticed when reading over the chapter where ever my S Pen tapped it moved words or even repliced them. Gerrrrrr so I finally got my laptop fixed sooooo I'm going to have to re write the first 2 chapters but if I do that now I'll be late for work. And that's not cool. So I'd like to say I'm sorry for anyone who had read the first two chapters going WTF is this shit?!**

**Welp heres chapter three hope its good^^;;;**

_ "What the hell?!" _Zero slowly stood with the princess in his arms. "Where'd that come from?" Shaking off that shock he headed to the Moon Dorms with Juuri still passed out and bleeding.

The sound of running water woke the sleeping princess. Her eyes cracked open slowly, it felt as if she'd been in a deep slumber for a 100 years. Trying to sit up the room spun, "Oh God!" Her head slammed back on the pillow as she felt sick. Closing her eyes for what seemed a moment she heard a familar voice. "Hey Juuri? I know your awake." The voicewas annoyed.

"Who-?" Her chocolate orbs where slowly reviled as she looked up to the silver haired hunter. "Eh what are you doing here Zero?" Juuri was surpirsed to see him in her room at the Moon Dorms.

"Your going to act like that after I saved you from those beasts? Damn maybe I should've just left you in that ally..." The hunter huffed heading to her window ready to jump out.

_"Ally? Beasts?" _Her eyes grew double in size. "Wait you mean?!"

Zero stopped and turned looking to the girl on the bed, _"Man this girl is so annoying."_ He huffed walking over near the bed sitting on the egde," apprently you'd injured yourself pray to those Level E's. I'm surpised I figered you'd kill them before they even got close." He looked up the the Pure Blood who was just listening. " When I found you they where drinking from you." Juuri's eyes went wide.

Her brow scrunched up as she thought back, it was blurry but it was all there. She looked up to the hunter with a soft smile, "thank you Zero." Juuri went to sit up but gasped as a sharp pain lite up her right shoulder, "Ah!" The Pure Blood reached for her shoulder.

"Strangly enough your wounds wherent healing. So I bandged them for you." Looking down she noticed a change of cloths. A pink short sleeve night gown covering up her bandages. Her left eye twitched as she reached for one of her little pillows on her bed and threw it at Zero. "What the hell?!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Juuri threw another as Zero jumped up tring to dogde the pillows hoping she wouldn't throw any thing heavier due to her aim being spot on.

"What the hell?! What do you me-?"

Juuri huffed throwing her bunny at him. She was pissed, "You changed my cloths you creep!"

Zero jumped dogding the bunny. "I didn't see anything! I didn't look!"

Juuri huffed still seeming upset as she claimed out of bed. But right as her danty feet touched the floor her body fell,"Eh!" She squeeked as Zero rushed to her side craddling her in his arms. Juuri was in shock that he'd grabbed her so fast. Placing her on the bed the hunter and the pure blood's eyes locked for a moment before they both looked away. "Juuri please stay in bed and rest up."

Juuri nodded softly as Zero made his way to the window for the last time. Her head looked over to the window, "Thank you, again Zero."

Nodding Zero dove from the window. Walking back to the Headmaster's home he sighed looking up to the moon. Zero looked down to the ground then procedded on his way.

A knock came to Juuri's door. "Juuri-Sama?" Her orbs looked in the derction of the sound. "Come in." As she spoke the door to her dorm room opened. "I'm in the bed room Minzy." Soon the bed room door opened,"Oh Juuri-Sama!" A strawberry blonde female rushed to herside. "Are you alright? The other students and I could smell blood but... That hunter told us to not bother you."

Juuri smiled softly and nodded. "I'm fine. I'd hurt myself in town and he found me."

"You sure your alright?" Her sky blue orbs looked to her cousin as a smile graced her lips. "Well I'm glad he helped you. I just wish he'd atleast let me help."

"Eh there wasn't much to help with. He bandaged my knee and I was good to go. It should be healed up by tomorrow night."

Minzy smiled,"Your so hard headed. You went into town even tho you said it was getting creepy to go alone. I told you I could have went with you and-"

"Minzy I'm fine. I'm just tired. Please just let me rest." Minzy nodded as she stood. "Alright, but next time you head into town I'm going with you."

Juuri giggled softly," Heh alright alright."

"Sleep tight," Minzy walked out the door leaving her to rest up.

Zero walked in threw the back door trying to by pass Kaien. "Oh I'm so happy I get to see my little girl tomorrow!"

Zero peeked around the corner to see what or who he was talking to.

Kaien sat in the living room with his cell phone pressed to his ear. Was he talking to Yuuki?"I know your not little anymore!" Kaien was in one of his goffy modes again," Alright I wont tell Juuri, Alrightie I'll see you tomorrow around, hmm hmm hmm fourish? Alrightie see you then!" Kaien hung up. But by the time Kaien went to look behind his self Zero was gone and up in his room.

_"Hmm Yuuki is going to be here around four tomorrow..."_ Zero sat on his bed,_" maybe I can get her back."_ Zero smirked as he laied back on his bed.


	4. Night 4

Slide clank, "Eh no..." Slide clank. " EH noo." Juuri fumbled threw her closet, trying to find something for the ball if not she'd be stuck in her uniform. Slide clank, slide clank, her movements got faster and frantic as she couldn't find not a thing. "Damn," the Pure Blood fell back in a near by chair. Running her right hand threw her chocolate locks sighing. She was feeling frustreated at this point. Her hand travled down the back of her neck as she cracked her neck. Juuri's orbs landed on the clock on the wall whitch read 3:23p.m.

Knock! Knock! "Juuri-Sama?" Her head snapped around to the door of her bed room as the girl on the other side of the large wooden double doors hand knocked on the door. "Eh..." Juuri slowly stood from her chair. The pure blood moved at a sluggesh rate as she pulled her pink silk rob close hidding her black lace bra and panties, she blinked a couple times as her mother came walking threw her bedroom door with a large white dress box in hand. "Oh,"Yuuki smiled as her daughter was in sight, "Good Morning sweetie I thought you'd still be in bed right now... I didn't wake you did I?" Yuuki glanced around her daughter's room noticing the mess of cloths. It looked as if her daughter's closet threw up! The elder Pure Blood giggled awkwardly with a smile,"Ehh hopefully not."

Juuri turned looking to the floor noticing all her clothing just about on the floor. "Oh ehhehehehe~ ooooh," She rubbed the back of her head as she looked over the floor. "Well you see... I've been up searching for a dress for the ball..." Juuri took note of the box in her mother's arms the princess had figered all hope was lost. But when all lease fails she can count on mom! Right? Juuri pointed to the box, "What's that?"

Yuuki blinked as she looked to the box then up to Juuri and back and forth a few times before smiling to her daughter, "Oh I think you'll like this." Making her way to Juuri's bed she set the box down opening it. Gasping as she peeked over her mother's shoulder she looked stunded, "W..Wow! It's so pretty!" She almost tackled Yuuki withas much force she used to hug her. Hugging her back Yuuki smiled, she was so happy that she was able to help her child with such a simple problem. Well simple to her, thats what someone Juuri's age needed to be worried about; cloths, make up, school work, friends. Normal teenager stuff, not the shit she had to deal with, Yuuki was happy she was able to give Juuri a normal life, well so far.

"Man,"Pulling out his phone checking the time, it was 4:15... She was late as always. Zero sat back in the chair as he kicked back waiting.

Zero sat back in an empty storage room next to the Headmaster's office. He was dressed nice for the ball in a black suit with a blue tie. Pushing his phone into his jacket pocket he sighed as he pulled out a small box. Back years ago when Zero thought he would win over Yuuki and that they'd be toughter he'd gotten his grandmother's sapphire engament ring having it sized for Yuuki's danty hand. He flipped the box open looking at the ring, having a sad look fall over his face he sighed closing the little velvet box placing it back in his coat. Over time he'd started carrying it with him for some reason, tho he really wasn't to sure why he did it, maybe to tourcure his self, or maybe in hope. But what ever the reason it always staied in his left pants pocket.

Shoving it into his pocket the silver haired male closed his eyes figering it would be awhile.

"Heh Headmaster your so werid." A familar voice rang in the hunter's ears as he slowly opened his eyes finding the sun had almost set.

"Awh Yuuki your so mean to your daddy!" He could hear the Headmaster spazzing out over something Yuuki must have said. Getting up from his chair Zero made his way to the storage room door, opening it and shutting it very carefuly he made his way to the Headmaster's office door. Opening it he found Yuuki trying to claim down Kaien who sat in his chair behind his desk. Yuuki seemed to be fooled by his fake tears. "Awh Headmaster cheer up!"

"Then call me Daddy!" Kaien snapped out of his tears as he noticed Zero standing in his office now. "Oh hello Kiryuu!" He curpped as Zero slamed the door to the Headmaster's office,"Why the hell did you not tell me she was coming?"

"Eh it's good to see you too Zero." Zero made a face, "Why didn't you tell me either?" He huffed as Yuuki jumped at his words. "W-well Headmaster said he was going to tell you, because I also needed to speak with you Zero." Yuuki made her way to the couch as Kaien jestered for Zero to sit. "Zero please," The Headmaster said as Zero shot him a dirty look as he sat down,"Well what did you need to speak with me about?"

The Pure Blood looked to the Headmaster, as Kaien nodded she looked back to Zero. "Well I'm sorry first off that this isn't a pleasent meeting, but I kindof have a favor to ask."

"Wait wait.."Zero sat forward a bit looking to Yuuki," You come to the Academy to ask me a favor? You could have just called." He said making a boring face.

"W-well it's something I'd rather ask in person, and I also don't need Kaname finding out I came to you with this." She said as she rubbed the back of her head nervuse to even ask him. "Um you see Zero, Juuri she has an elder brother."

"Wait,"The hunter butted in," How can that be true? Juuri is 18 in human years so she atleast has to bed about say 22 in vampire years...It's been 22 years sence you left Cross Academy, and I don't remember you having any children while you lived here."

"Eh-Eh well thats true... Zero Juuri... she has a twin, an older brother named Yuu... When they where seven an acadent happened... Juuri was the last person to see him and thinks he's dead," Yuuki gulped hard then continued, "Recently Kaname and I have found out that he's alive... The problem is finding him and he doesn't seem like he wants to be found or even knows where looking for him."

"If he doesn't want to be found why look for him. I mean really Yuuki didn't we go over this with Kaname once?" Zero was getting annoyed at this now. He had a feeling what Yuuki so dearly needed to ask.

Slaming her right hand on the coffee table between them she huffed as her eyes welled with tears, "I can't do that! Zero he's my son!" Huffing Yuuki went on as she sat back." My favor is, will you please help look for my son?"

"Hell no! Why can't you have Kuran do that!" Zero was ready to get up and strom out. How dare she after all these years and Yuuki comes to him asking that?! Of all things!

"He is!" The tears where about to run over,"We've both been looking sence Juuri came to school here, and.. and.. we can't find him..." Her big brown orbs started spilling over.

Zero felt like shit now. Why did she have to cry? Throwing up an arm to block Kiryuu huffed looking away,"Okay-Okay! Yuuki Okay! I'll find him just stop that already!"

Yuuki dabbed at her wet eyes as Kaien handed her some tissues. "Really!?" She was back to being bubbly and happy again, "Thank you so much Zero!"

Kaien smiled and cheered with excitment," Awh Zerorin your so sweet!" The Headmaster was in mid air jump as Zero made a face looking to Yuuki," He keeps on with that damn Zerorin shit if you get him to stop I'll do it."

"Headmaster!" Yuuki squeeked as she shot him a look.

The blonde slumped down in his chair as Zero said that."...Okay..."He said as he looked down to the floor.


	5. Night 5

A perky strawberry blonde maked her way down the hall with a bounce in her step. She wore a long sleeve green dress that went an inch past her knees, the skirt was puffy and was separated from the top by a silver belt. Minzy wore matching silver shoes with a green head band that had a silver flower on the right side. Minzy was headed to the Headmaster's office to deliver the list of all the Night Class that was going to the ball so the hunter's would know excatly where the Night Class and Day Class students were. The bubbly blonde stopped in her tracks as she could hear a familar voice. _"Who?"_ Her sky blue orbs grew in size as she could tell just who it was getting upset. _"Yuuki-Sama?"_ Minzy walked carefuly making her way to the door of the Headmaster's office. Pressing her back to the door listening in.

Her eyes went huge as she slapped a hand over her pretty pink lips to hold in her gasp,_"Yuu?! His alive!"_ Backing slowly from the door she whispered, "I've gotta tell Juuri..." Getting a safe distance from the door she took off in a mad dash for the hall in which the ball was being held. Racing to the ball she ran past Toga Yagari. "The hell?!" The one eyed hunter turned looking back to the vampire. Skidding to a stop Minzy turned rushing back to him handing him the clipboard, "I'm sorry but I'm in a rush can you give this to the Headmaster please?"

His blue eye looked the Night Class student up and down. Tsk Toga gave her a look," Where are you in such a hurry to?"

"Yuuki-Sama asked me to deliver Juuri-Sama a message and I forgot to give this to the Headmaster while being in his office."

"Eh and you can't take it back?"

"No this is ergent!" She huffed being out of breath. Looking over the list seeing all the Night Classers where there he looked up to her,"Nothing I should be worried about... Right?"

Minzy nodded," No no it's personal family stuff she asked me to rely." Toga sighed, "Fine then." The hunter turned heading to Kaien's office. Taking a breather Minzy took back off in her mad dash to the ball. Rushing threw the doors her search for the Pure Blood cominced.

"Heh no way."

"Yes way!"

"Can't be theres no way he would've."

Ariana nodded," Yep, but I turned him down flat."

The princess's face fell,"Wwwwwhhhhhhaaaatttt? Whhhhhyyyyy Ariana?" Juuri looked bummed. Ariana wore a short pink dress with a sweet heart neck line, her lushes blonde locks where bradded off to one side with pearls earrings. Her shoes where nothing more than white flats. "Because Minzy and I said if we where asked we'd turn them down unless - God forbid- you dicided to accpet one of those guys offers to the ball, and just as we both thought you had nothing to do with any of them."

"You two need to stop that, just because-"

"Your to stuck up in the past to move forward no one else should hold back?" Juuri looked over her shoulder seeing there friend Hoshi from the Day Class stood behind them. Her long dark brown hair was curled into little cute ringlets, her dress was a velevt red sleeveless gown with her shoes hidden under the dress,"Well Juuri if your not happy where going to stick by you to make sure you are." The human girl known as Hoshi smiled. "Yeah but I want all of you to be happy too." Juuri was dissapointed in her friends as she looked down. "Eh!" She squeeked as the next thing she knew her two friends had pulled her into a crashing hug. "Where happy as long as your happy Juuri." Ariana poked her cheek,"So cheer up Miss Negative Nancy."

Pulling from the hug Juuri saw two really cute Day Class boys standing by them selves,"Fine I'll cheer up as long as-" She pushed both girls right to both boys," As long as you two atleast dance." She giggled as both guys convenced Ariana and Hoshi onto the dance floor.

Sighing Juuri made her way to the balcony, sitting on the ledge she sighed. Looking down to her lilac gown.

Yuuki had really picked out the perfect dress for her daughter. It was a floor length lilac gown with glace trim and a key hole backing made out of the lace, Juuri's long chocolate locks where pulled up into lose bun.

"Juuri!" The double doors to the balcony swung open as Minzy rushed out to the Moon Dorm presadent. Juuri hopped down going to her friend,"Minzy? Are you alright?"

Minzy breathed heavly as she fought to catch her breath, " Ah- Ju..uri...I...I heard..-"

"What is it?" Juuri asked worried as she rubbed her friend's back trying her best to help her friend catch her breath. The strawberry blonde took a deep breath in and exhaled," Ah sorry... But Juuri I over heard your mother and Kiryuu in the Headmaster's office... She said Yuu was alive-" At those words Juuri's eyes grew large. Not saying another word the princess ran toward the legde and dove off it landing perfectly on the ground, springing to her feet imedantly sprenting off toward the building the Headmaster's office was in.

Juuri ran and ran, faster than she ever had before. Kicking off her high heels to get more speed the princess tripped as she got near the top of a hill. "AH!" The Pure Blood hit the ground rolling getting many cuts and scrapes and cuts along the way, not to mention her dress was being ripped up along the way. Her body smacked alarge oak at the bottem of the hill,"AH!" She gasped out in pain as a couple ribs cracked. Juuri struggled to get up as the darkness was trying to swallow her up, shacking her head as she sat up slowly holding her right side as the pain ran threw her being. As her back pressed agenst the large oak she heard a russling. "Wh..Whose there?" Straning her eyes to try and make out the figure it was no use. As it crept closer Juuri screamed out in pain as a horrible shocking pain she had never felt before ragged in her body. The pain was growing and the Pure Blood couldn't keep from falling in the black, it swallowed her alive.

Zero sat on the edge of the Cross Academy fountan which was in the middle of the school grounds. Cracking his neck he looked to the sky,"Man... I was pulled back into this mess again..." Zero stood slowly turning toward the flowing water, looking down at the water he could see his reflection along with the full moon in the water. "AAAAHHHHH~!" The Hunter's head snapped to the dreaction of the scream, "That sounded like- Juuri!" Zero took off running in the drection the scream came from. Haft way there the fresh scent of the young girl's blood reached him. "No! God what has this kid gotten into now!?" The hunter raced to where Juuri was, as he ran Zero jerked his Bloody Rose out ready for a fight.

Zero stopped at the top of the hill looking down. He could smell so much of Juuri's blood and picked up the scent of three Level E's. It seemed recently there where so many Level Es just coming out of nowhere and this was the secound time in two days that Juuri had been attcked. Was there some sort of connection? Zero shook those thoughts free from his mind for now as he rushed down hill to save Yuuki's daughter.

What Zero found was not a helpless Pure Blood princess tho. Stopping about 25 feet from where she and the Level E's where he was confused. Juuri stood there fine with the three ex-human beasts blocking her in, but something seemed off. Juuri's eyes they where a deep red but where glassed over, with her nails grown about two inches longer than normal, her right hand rose to the bend in her left arm as she ripped her own flesh wide open. Blood rained down from the gash like a crimson river running wild, her blood ran into her left hand as the blood coming from the wound turned into a crimson chain wrapping up her left arm. As the blood transformed into a chain the thick Kuran blood in her hand formed into Charkam. Juuri's hand gripped the weapon as she didn't even need to aim, throwing it at an angel the charging Level Es were defencless as the Charkam sliced threw all three of them before returning to her hand. Having a doll like vancant look to her Juuri didn't move nor did she act as if Zero was even there.

Zero was standing there stunnd seeing the girl who was helpless as ever yesterday just kill three Level Es in less than well 1, 2, 3. The hunter walked carefully to the princess as he didn't want to trigger anything after seeing that. "J..Juuri?"

As he spoke Juuri's weapon turned back to blood retreating back into her body, falling the Pure Blood blacked out as her body healed from the wound and her nails shortened with her eyes closing. The hunter rushed to her side catching her before she hit the ground. Zero gocked at girl who laied in his arms. _"This makes no sence! What the hell is she?"_ She looked like the old Juuri again, Zero sighed that was good enough for him, well for now anyways. He stood with her in his arms. Carring her bridal style Zero made his way to the Headmaster's house. Before he left to patrol Yuuki and Kaien where talking about moving there vist to his house.

Kicking in the front door Kaien and Yuuki rushed into the entry way to see what was going on. "Zero! What the-!" Kaien shut up as soon as he noticed Zero standing there with his beloved granddaughter in his arms. All of Yuuki's color faded from her face seeing her child covered in blood and brought in by Zero. "Move!" Zero growled as he headed to the living room laying her down on the couch. Yuuki ran in behind him along with the Headmaster," What happened?" Yuuki's voice cracked a little when she spoke. "Well this might come as a shocker and sound really weird but Juuri she killed three Level Es with just her blood." Kaien seemed highly confused," Wait what are you saying Zero? How could that be?"

Zero gave him a look," I mean Juuri wasn't herself and she ripped her arm open and and the blood... The blood that came from her arm turned into an anti-vampire weapon of some sort, and she killed them."

"Oh no."Yuuki sat down, "I was so hoping..."

Kaien turned to Yuuki both him and Zero where in shock of this but Yuuki, she didn't seem as taken back as them. "Yuuki what where you hoping?" Kaien got to her level as he asked what she ment.

"Juuri she..." Yuuki breathed slowly," When I was pregnate at first there was only one heart beat... Over three years Kaname didn't want me leaving the manner he was scared that something would happen to the baby and myself...Well when I snuck out when he had a meeting I took Artemis with me... Like Kaname was scared of someone attcked me... Grabbing Artemis It shocked me worse than any pain I had felt before... Dropping Artemis I ended up grabbing it up before Kaname came and... took care of it... Later that night I heard it... The two hearts beating in unasence... When Juuri and Yuu were born... Juuri was so weak... The next day when I was dressing her is when I found the mark..."

"Mark?" Zero was confused. Yuuki nodded," The same symble thats on the Artemis Rod, Bloody Rose, and every other Hunter's weapon, she was born with that as her birth mark." Zero walked over to the sleeping girl on the couch who now laied on her side from her tossing and turning in her sleep. Getting down to the same level as her he looked at her neck as he moved the stray hairs that had fallen from her up due. Yep it was there it was the same size as the one on Yuuki's Rod too.

Yuuki looked to them. "Over the years anyone but myself and Yuu, if they touched her and she wasn't expecting it a horrible shock would be sent threw the person who touched her."

"But how the hell does that happen? you went from one kid to two by just grabbing a hunter's weapon." Zero smirked as he walked over to Yuuki handing her his Bloody Rose. "Here Yuuki maybe the Bloody Rose will get you pregnate too." He laughed but stopped when ever Kaien jerked it from him giving him a seiruse look, "Really Zero? This is seiruse." Kaien looked to Yuuki," So basicly she's like a living weapon."

Yuuki nodded," That's the best thing Kaname could come up with..."

"...M-mom?" Juuri had rolled onto her back when she had awoke," Where am I?" She breathed, as the Headmaster and Yuuki ran to her side." Juuri!" Yuuki held her daughter close. "Mom? Are you okay? Your white as a sheet."

"How do you feel Juuri?" Kaien was worried about his granddaughter. Juuri looked confused as she sat up," Um yeah why wouldn't I be?" It seemed like Juuri had no recalection of what even happened. "Hunny,"Yuuki brushed a stray hair from her daughter's face looking her in the eyes with a soft smile,"What do you remember?"

"Um.. the last thing I remember is being at the ball with Ariana, Hoshi, and Minzy.- Oh! That's right Minzy had to tell me something!" She bounced up. "Wait I was on the boucany last I remember how'd I get in grandfather's living room?" She was so confused now. Well atleast she didn't remember what all happened, Yuuki was relived by that really. "Oh well Zero found you passed out on the boucany after the ball ended."

The princess made a face like she was pissed," Really?! Uggggghhh. Juuri though she was getting better at that..."

it seemed Yuuki had no intencen of telling her daughter anything about how she came to be or what happened earlier. "I'm sorry hunny, I mean you haven't had anymore fainting spells have you?" Yuuki used her worry to keep Juuri from asking to many questions.

The bruntte shook her head. "Nope well other than tonight."Yuuki kissed her daughter's forhead as she stood,"That's good. Well mother has to leave now." Juuri nodded hugging her mother as the four of them walked out of the Headmaster's house. "Wow what happened there grandfather?"

"Eh Zero had another fit." Was all Kaien could come up with which was mostly the truth anyways Zero had broke his front door off the frame. Zero made a face as Kaien blamed him for the door. Juuri hugged Yuuki,"I love you mom." Yuuki hugged her child back dearly, "I love you too hunny... Be good okay?" Her daughter nodded with a sweet smile. "Bye Headmaster, bye Zero." waving them off as she climbed into the limo. "By my cute daughter." The Headmaster started up his fake crying yet again as Zero just nodded. As the limo drove away Kaien looked to Zero. "Zero walk Juuri to her dorm room please to make sure she gets there safely."

Nodding Zero lead Juuri toward the Moon Dorms. "Wait I'll be fi-"

"Come on Juuri we don't need you fainting again." Zero said as the Pure Blood huffed it clearly pissed her off for him to say that. Leading the way as they made there way onto the Moon Dorm grounds. After they had made it over the bridge Zero noticed under the street lightin two figures stood there. "What the hell do you want Kuran?"

Kaname walked closer with a tall bruntte male standing behind him. "What I can't come and vist my little girl?"

"Dad?...W..Who is that?" Her voice was shacky as the other Pure Blood came into sight. Juuri felt her knee's go weak as her eyes grew in size, "Y...Yu...Yuu...?"

"Whoa!" Zero grabbed her before she hit the ground yet again. "Your just all over the place today aren't you, kiddo?" Juuri stood straight looking to Zero,"Sorry." she breathed and he just nodded. Yuu looked like the perfect mix between Yuuki and Kaname, his eyes where the same color as Juuri's and so was his hair. He even had the same little mole she had but on the left side instead of the right. The elder twin pulled his little sister into a deep embrace, it'd been years sence they'd seen each other and he was so happy. Juuri on the other hand seemed happy and was happy till she got close enough, something was off. Yuu's arua was diffrent so was his scent, he looked like him but that was just about it. After he releaced her she went back toward Zero. Something was off about him and she didn't like it, she'd longed to see Yuu but not someone who just looked like him. "Juuri? Are you alright?" Kaname asked looking to his daughter. She nodded twice before repling to her father,"Yes I'm fine."

Kaname smiled, "That's good well Juuri were going to speak with the Headmaster about Yuu starting school here, you should come along."

"Kaien told her to go to her room, Juuri isn't feeling to well."

Juuri didn't trust that _'Yuu' _and she wasn't going to leave him alone with her dad or grandfather. Juuri turned to Zero,"Zero I'm just going to head back to the Headmaster's with dad and Yuu." The hunter made a face,"Fine then I'm going with you. The Headmaster told me to make sure your alright and to walk you to your room but sence I gotta go back there anyways I'm going to go with you." Juuri nodded as her okay,"Otay Juuri is fine with that." Kaname seemed displeased so did Yuu but either way they started on there marry little way.

As they all headed to Kaien's home the hunter and princess kept and huge space inbetween them and Juuri's father and brother. Zero looked to Juuri as she acting a bit off. Zero looked up to Kaname and Yuu seeing them not looking back at him and Juuri. He wanted to fuck with Kaname and Yuu, for one Zero has never really liked Kaname and having a daughter who has a healthy sence of humor was perfect for pissing the Pure Blood king off, and speaclly when he'd just met the prince and didn't really like him either. Looking down to an unsuspecting Juuri Zero wrapped his arm around her small waist. "Honey are you alright?" Juuri looked up to Zero confused,"Hm?" The hunter winked and whispered in her ear due to Kaname and her brother not looking back yet. "Just play along." The princess smirked and nodded. "Yeah... I guess I'm alright I'm starting to feel faint again, Zerorin." Strangly enough Zero didn't mind when Juuri added on the Rin to his name unlike a crazy old man he knew of. "Oh no. Do you need me to carry you , love?"

Juuri shook her head," no I'll be fine, hunny bunches." She giggled cutely rubbing her head into the crook of his neck in a loving manner. "Juuri what are you doing with _that hunter_?" Kaname's words came out like a poisnuse venom. Juuri's nose wrinkled," Daddy what do you mean by that hunter? This hunter is my boy friend." Kaname stopped turning to them and so did Yuu. Kaname being pissed while his son was in shock. "You heard her Kuran! Juuri and I are dating." Zero smiled to Juuri while she smiled back looking like two love birds.

"Father I think now would be a good time to tell Juuri that her and I are going to be married." Juuri's happy loving look disappered as a look of shock over took her face, the same thing happened to the hunter. "Are you fucking sick?" Zero went on as he let go of Juuri walking toward to two males. "I get you nasty beasts do that hole incest shit but are you kidding me there twins?! There even closer than normal brother and sister-"

"Yes I know this... That'll make there kids even stronger."Kaname spoke,"Also I don't expect my son to devour my daughter. Like how you did to your twin." Kaname threw that in there knowing it would hurt him. As rage covered the hunter's face Kaname went on," Juuri is to weak to depend on someone like you. It's best this way don't you agree son?"

Yuu smirked as Kaname was wrapping up this little arugment with this ex-human," Oh yes father I do-" But right when he said that Zero remember his grandmothers ring. "Hey! Juuri!" He tossed the little velet box to the princess. Catching it she looked to Zero feeling even more confused, "Open it my love." It looked like Zero was going back to there little joke. Opening it her eyes grew. "Z-Zero? Really?" The hunter nodded,"Will you marry me?"

"Yes,"Juuri nodded with a bright smile. Yuu hissed,"You son of a bitch. Oh well you gave her a ring. Father and mother already have the wedding set for next month."

Juuri's face lost all color at that momment as her knees gave out and the darkness sucked her back in.

Juuri awoke to someone tucking her into her big queen size bed. "Hemmm?" Her chocolate orbs fell on Zero who was tucking her in. "Sorry did I wake you." Shaking her head Juuri sat up. "What time is it?"

"9:45p.m. Why?" Zero asked looking to the Pure Blood. Juuri looked down,"That wasn't a dream was it?" The hunter's eyes met Juuri's ,"I'm sorry but it wasn't."

Her hands went to her face as she tried to cover her leeking eyes,"W..what..am I going to do...?" She cried as Zero pulled her in for a hug, "I'm so sorry Juuri If I'd known then-"

Juuri looked up to Zero,"Then what? We wouldn't have joked around like that? Zero even if we didn't do that dad would have me marry him anyways... and to be truthful I don't even know if I can trust _Yuu_... He's diffrent... His arua it's not the same nor is his scent..." The Pure Blood was stuck in dispare at this point she had no clue how she was going to get out of this. Kaname seemed pretty dead set on this, and if her mother wasn't then the wedding wouldn't even be happening.

But then it came to Zero, "What if I marry you?" Juuri looked up to Zero in shock," Whoa! Whoa! Wait we hardly know each other and aren't even dating really and you want to get married?"

The hunter sighed,"Well I'd be better than marring him wouldn't it? Anyway it'd be like the next step in our act. I already 'asked for your hand', and if your married to me you can date and find someone you really love even if it takes forever, just take your time your young anyways, also we can piss Kaname and Yuu off at the same time, and best of all you'll be legally married to me and Kaname can't do a thing about it. It'll all be like a big act." He looked to the girl he held close as she pondered it over. "Also will have to act fast Kaname will probly not let anyone in or out of the Academy till the wedding after that little stunt and-" Juuri cut him off,"Okay."

"Wait okay what?" Zero was confused as he looked down to the Pure Blooded Kuran Princess.

She smiled sweetly,"Let's get married."


	6. Night 6

**AU: Alrightie this is my sixith chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy:3**

**Also WARNING! fake lemon at the end!**

**If anyone has any ideas for the story that I could add in I'd appresate it greatly:) Thank ya'll I hope ya'll enjoy!**

The silver haired hunter sat back in a near by chair as the princess dressed in the bathroom freash out of the shower. "So wait what chaple would even be open this late?" Juuri asked as she slipped on her short black and white dress that ruffled a bit at the bottem. "Just leave that to me. I have a friend who works at a near by chaple my parents where married at, I already texted him, the Father and him are both there."

The Pure Blood stepped out of the bathroom with her head to one side as she was putting her tear drop rubby earrings in,"Wait you didn't tell them that-"

"No no I wouldn't dare. I just told him you and I needed to be married by tonight, and he said alright but I owe him." Zero shoved his phone away after looking over the texts. "You almost ready?" Juuri nodded as she walked to her closet grabbing out the shoes she wore the day she arrived at the Academy, reaching for a black hat she placed it on her head walking to the other room where she left her brown coat the other day. Juuri looked like a pretty porcelen doll that a little girl would be carring with her. Slipping on the coat she headed to the window," Ready, come on Z-" The Pure Blood turned as she made a face, Zero looked like he was about to laugh," What's so funny?"

"Whats with the hat? I think you looked better with out it." He tried holding in his laughter as Juuri threw the hat at him, along with the pillows that where at her feet, from the other day when she threw the pillows at him. "Whoa whoa! Okay! Okay!"He laughed as he walked to her with the hat in hand placing it on her head to complete her look,"There, heh I didn't mean to upset you." Juuri stuck her toung out at him as she straighted the hat to the way she liked," Eh it's fine."

Zero started out the window as he looked back to the girl behind him,"Ready?" Juuri nodded softly," Ready." She replied as the hunter jumped from the window landing on the ground then stood waiting on her. Juuri breathed in looking back to her bed room as she heard a familar voice, it was Minzy! " Alright Yuu-sama this is Juuri-sama's room. Are you sure you don't need me to go check on her to see if she's alright first. She can get fisty."

"No thank you I've got this."

Her eyes grew rather large, turning to the window she jumped out," Run!" She huffed as she got to her feet. "Wait why?" Zero looked confused as ever as the Pure Blood took off in a hurry.

Looking back to the hunter she spoke," Yuu is going into my room so come on!" Juuri sped up running to the wall of the Academy jumping it. The hunter hurried up jumping the wall as well, but Juuri didn't stop she kept running till she made it into town. Looking behind her Juuri didn't see him anywhere. "Huh? Zero?" She turned around and jumped being scared haft way to death as the hunter was standing infront of her,"God! You scared the hell outta me!"She huffed with her right hand over her heart. "Heh ah sorry Juuri. Well come on it's not that far from here." He said as he headed off into the dreaction as the young Pure Blood followed him.

Walking up to the large white stone church Zero stopped and turned to Juuri," Now before we go in I want to ask you." He exhaled before going on," Are you sure you want to go threw with this?" Juuri smiled up to the hunter, she could see he was consured about her by asking such a thing. The Pure Blood nodded," I've never been more sure about anything else in my life. I'm just surpirsed you offered this. I just want to say thank you, heh should I really be the one asking if your okay with this? You could have just walked away and let me deal with this on my own."

Zero looked down to the girl and shook his head," I know I don't know you that well Juuri, your a sweet kind hearted girl I've come to learn, and for some reason I feel like I'd do anything to help you, and no one should be forsed to do anything they don't want to, that's why I stepped up like I did and anyways I can piss off Kuran by doing this so that's a huge plus." The Pure Blood giggled," Wow you two must really hate each other. Why do you distesk my dad so much?"

"Eh well alot of shit mostly-" Juuri smacked his arm,"Zero! Where on chruch ground!"

Zero grabbed his arm where Juuri smacked him," Oh! Crap sorry...Well you ready to get this show on the road?"

She smiled as he started opening the door, "Ready as I'll ever be." Zero held the door for Juuri as she walked in the church Zero followed closely. "Oh Zero good your here, heh I thought you made us come here in the middle of the night so you could stand us up." A ticked red head stepped out from the hallway. "Oh Violet if I called for a favor like this theres no way I'd stand you and the Father up."

Violet gave him a look of yeah right you've done it before, smiling brushing that look away she looked to Juuri,"This must be the lovely bride." Juuri blinked and rubbed the back of her head,"Eh, thank you I'm Juuri." Violet walked over to a table near by with a rather large box on it. "We've only got three sets that go with each other," The red headed human said as opened the box letting Juuri and Zero look threw the rings. Juuri looked up to Zero, "Zerorin you should pick."

He looked down to the Pure Blood he was about to marry,"Are you sure?" Juuri smiled with a nod. "Alright," Zero pointed to the two silver wedding bands that had a matching desgin with a small sapphie in the middle of both of them, it'd match the engament ring well. Soon an elderly white haired man walked out, "So these are the two love birds." He looked wide eyed and bushy tailed for being woken up in the middle of the night for a wedding, but it seemed the old man didn't mind not one bit. "Well are we ready you two?" The Father asked as Violet took the rings out giving Zero's to Juuri and Juuri's wedding band to Zero. "Yes where ready." He looked to Juuri as she nodded with a sweet smile,"Yes I am too."

The Father smiled as he headed to the chaple's doors opening left door he walked in with Zero and Juuri behind him. Walking past the pews finally reaching the front the Father looked to them both and chuckled," You know I would ask the both of you if you where sure but I believe this is really what true love is."

Zero stood there thinking if only the old man knew that they where just getting married as an act he'd probly have a heartattck. So that what the main reason he didn't tell Violet that in the text, she would've flipped shit and on top of that no marrage that night for sure.

The ceromny cominced, going threw the vows, and them placing on each other's rings, "I now prunounce you both husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Juuri and Zero looked at each other, ooooo they'd so forgot this part. Looking down to her soft egg shell pink lips it strangely enough made Zero blush a light pink growling at him self making the blush disapper he dipped his head low kissing his new wife on the lips as she kissed back. As they both pulled back Juuri had a blush of her own creeping onto her pale cheeks. "Alright you two I've got a few things for you to sign and we can all go home." The old man was still just as cheerful as before the ceramony.

Juuri signed as they reached the front of the Academy, "So were agreed sence there still here we've gotta put the icning on the cake." Juuri spoke being unsure of the hole plan they'd come up with for tonight but to really make it convencing they had to, even knowing they wouldn't really be doing it they'd be so close to it which scared her the most. Zero looked to her,"We don't have to if you don't want to."

Juuri shook her head,"I'm fine we should do this, and just think of how pissed he'll be." She said with a smirk. Juuri seemed like she was on board with this hole pissing Kaname off thing. "Also in the morning please remeber to leave this shirt out for Juuri," She giggled tugging at his white button up shirt as they reached the front door of the Headmaster's house. "Wow looks like he fixed the door."

Zero raised an eye brow," Hm? That was fast." Zero opened the door for Juuri. Stepping inside she heard the Headmaster and Kaname talking about someone killing three Level Es earlier. With Zero shutting the door Juuri walked right into the living room with all eyes on her,"Wait who killed three Level Es on school grounds? Why wasn't I told." Yuu went to speak as Kaien butted in," Oh I'm sorry Juuri it just happene- WAIT!" Kaien went goffy as he pointed to Juuri's left ring finger," Where'd that come from?!" Zero walked in holding up his left hand as well," Oh indeed I wonder where it could have came from." Yuu, Kaname, and Kaien were in shock," W-When did this happen?" Kaien asked as the glass in Yuu's hand shattered. Kaien's gaw dropped,"My-My cup!" He went sad over the broken glass. Kaname's jaw tightened as he didn't speak nor did Yuu, it was plain to see they where more than pissed. Juuri pushed on the back of Zero,"Eh well we should go to bed good night!" She breathed as she got Zero up the stairs in a hurry, "Okay which room is your's?" She asked. Zero sighed as he walked down the hallway with Juuri following him down to three doors near the end of the hallway Zero opened the door in the middle heading in with Juuri walking in he shut the door. Whispering he looked to her as he turned on the light,"You know what to do right?"

The Pure Blooded female nodded twice," Yes I know." Juuri whispered back as Zero started to strip down to his boxers. At the moment she noticed Zero start doing that she did the same getting down to her lacy black thong and strapless bra. The hunter went to the bed pulling the blanket on back so they could clim in. Looking up to Juuri seeing her in nothing but a bra and thong made his face turn red as he staired at her perfect figure. After flopping her dress on the floor she turned looking to Zero who was just in his silky orange boxers. As Zero noticed her looking at him he looked away trying to make his blush disapper, "Sorry." Juuri giggled cutely,"It's fine atleast I know you didn't look when you changed my cloths the other day." The bruntte said sweetly as she climmed into Zero's queen sized bed. Resting her head on one of the pillows she looked up to him,"Heh come on Zero lets get started." She said as her nerves were starting to set in. Zero got into bed climming over top of her he pulled the blanket over them, "Juuri I promise I wont do anything-" Juuri cut him off as her left hand graced his cheek softly with a smile painted on her pretty pink lips," Zero I trust you don't worry. I've followed you this far."

The hunter put his mouth next to her ear as he whispered," Just make sure your loud."

"Oh don't worry about that just make sure the bed squeeks," She smiled cutely as he whispered looking her in the eyes,"Ready?" Juuri nodded right in that moment the hunter kissed her deeply as he trusted the mastress, as the mastress dipped in the princess forced out a fake muffled moan that didn't sound fake at all. With what they where doing up staires would really piss Kaname and Yuu off not that the fact she was having 'sex' with her now hunter husband, but that when a Pure Blooded female loses there virgenaty there blood from the incadent has a sweet and over powering scent to it, but with them not doing anything really just making it seem like they where that scent nor blood would be prescent in the air making it look as if Juuri and Zero had had sex long before they where married. Even knowing Kaname and Yuuki had had sex before marriage did not mean he wanted his lovely daughter doing the same either.

Moving faster Zero started kissing down Juuri's neck ask she kept up her moans. Zero was really laying it into his bed as he heard foot steps marching up the hallway. His bed room door flew open as Kaname came in blaring. "What the hell! Get off my daughter you filthy ex-human!" Kaname was infureated, Kaname looked at the two in bed who had stopped what they where doing. Juuri's arms where streached out above her head with what he could tell with the blanket covering almost all of them, Zero was right between his daughter's spread legs, and to Kaname this all looked real. Kaien rushed in grabbing Kaname by the arm trying to get him out of the room.

"Get the fuck out Kuran! Can't you see I'm trying to have some fun with _**my wife!**_" Zero growled over Juuri as Kaname went to speak the Headmaster jerked him from the room full force. Popping his head back in the room and winking he said," Good luck you two." Turning off the lights and slamming the door shut Zero and Juuri tried there best to hold in there laughter. Nodding to one another they started up yet again.


	7. Night 7

Breathing in the freash scent of cherries his lilac eyes slowly opened. Zero's face was barried in a feild of chocolate locks, his arms were wrapped around a curvy young female who wore nothing but lacy black under garments. Noticing that he was spooning the girl he releaced her moving from her fast. _"Why the hell was I doing that!?"_ The silver haired hunter sat up rubbing the top of his head looking down to her he noticed she was still asleep. Smiling down to her sleeping form as the sunlight emlumanated her making her look almost angle like. As thoughts of how cute she was crept into his mind he crawled outta bed pulling the covers up to her chin. Zero walked over to his closet grabbing out his cloths for the day. The Day Class was leaving today and he needed to be there with the other hunters to over see this just as he would with the Night Class. Student saftly was number one at Cross Academy and even with all this going on with Juuri he needed to be mindful of his duty.

Hours passed as Juuri rose from her well Zero's bed. Streaching the Pure Blood yawned, "Hm?" She looked around for Zero but found him nowhere. Getting up out of bed she looked to the desk seeing a white button up dress shirt laied out neatly for her with a note onto, it read;

_Juuri,_

_ Sorry for leaving you this morning but I had to see the Day Classers off. I'll be back around 2 the Headmaster should be down stairs about that time making breakfast, just make your self at home._

_ ~Zero_

Smiling down to the note Juuri grabbed for the skirt slidding it on buttoning it on up missing the bottem two buttons and the top three. Zero's dress shirt was rather large on her tinny form. Heading out the door she yawned as she made her way down the stairs. Walking into the kitchen she found her brother Yuu at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of coffee looking tired as ever. Kaien stood at the stove and it seemed they where talking but as Juuri came in streaching the kitchen went silent. "Good Morning," She churped in a cheerful manner as if she'd had the best sleep in the world. "Oh good morning my sweet granddaughter." The Headmaster said as he walked over with a plate of scrambled eggs and waffles with berrys. "How'd you sleep?" He asked as he sat across from her with his plate. "Best sleep ever." She smiled cutely as Yuu mumbled,"Glad somebody got some sleep in this house."

Juuri looked to him,"What's that uspouse to mean?" She said looking to Yuu," It means you two need to be more quite." He growled as Juuri's face went red placing a hand on her red cheek," Oh I'm sorry I didn't know how loud I was." She said rubbing it in his face. "Oh dear don't worry about that I did make it hard for you." Zero smirked as he walked in the kitchen.

Bending down kissing Juuri right infront of Yuu made the young Pure Blood male pissed, "These are for you." The hunter pulled back from his wife handing her a bundle of pink roses. Gasping Juuri dove her nose in the middle of them with a sweet smile she looked up to Zero," Awh thank you sweet you know just what I like." Oddly enough Zero had gotten her favoret flower and she'd never told him.

Yuu's right eye twiched, looking down to Juuri's exposed thy his left hand started at her knee slowly moving up to head under the shirt, but before Yuu could even get to the edge of the shirt Zero kicked his chair out from under Yuu. "Yuu keep your hands off _**my wife.**_" The hunter growled as he took the flowers from Juuri, "Here love I'll go get some water for these." Zero said as he kissed her dearly before heading to the sink. "Well if she didn't dress like that then I wouldn't be tempted. Any ways she was supose to be mine first." Yuu hissed from the floor as he laied there with a broken chair under him. Getting up off the floor brushing little pieces of the broken chair off his chair he looked to the hunter who was over by the sink filling a vace to put the flowers in. Juuri sat there eatting her breakfast just as the Headmaster did as Yuu dipped down to his sister's level kissing her on her pretty lips before she was about to drink some oj. Her eyes went wide as Zero grabbed the sprayer drowning Yuu with the water he spraied the Headmaster ducked as to not get wet. "Yuu I will say this again keep to yourself." He said as he put the spraier back. Juuri shoved him from her face and Yuu bounced up pissed,"What the fuck was that?!"

"Hey if you piss me off enough it might not be water next time." Zero said with a matter of fact face. Juuri stood getting from the table pushing her chair in. "I'm going to go change." She turned to the Headmaster with a smile," Thank you grandfather breakfast was ubber yummy." The Pure Blooded princess looked to her husband and brother,"Now you two behave I have some bissness to attend to." She walked over to Zero giving him a kiss on the cheek,"I'll see you later hunny." She smiled walking from the kitchen to go back upstairs to Zero's room to put on the same outfit from last night.

**AU: Sorry it's so short but I've gotta get ready for work:( I'll try to have the next chapter later tonight or by tomorrow night. Hope ya'll enjoied :3**


	8. Night 8

**AU:Sadly it's another small one but hey two small chapters in a day not bad right? Heh well sorry ya'll but I don't close at work tomorrow so hopefully I'll write the next chapter. Also remember punch a fish make a wish:3 Enjoy:}**

Juuri sat down stairs with her brown coat on with her friends near the intrance of the Moon Dorms. Juuri leaned setting her tea cup on the little dish that sat on the coffee table infront of her. Almost all of the Night Class had left already except Minzy, Ariana, and of course Juuri.

"Man where could that driver be?" The strawberry blonde huffed as she sipped her tea. Stomping her feet as she shook her fists Ariana squeeked,"EEEEHHHH! I can't take the waiting!"

Juuri looked out the window as she sighed. The left side of the two double doors that the two couches they sat on where by opened as two hunters walked in,"Wait you Night Classers are still here?" Katio asked looking to the three girls.

Juuri nodded,"Yeah where the last three." Zero looked confused," Wait I thought you'd already left to your parent's?"

The blonde spoke up," Wait if she was going to her house wouldn't you be going to Mr. Kiryuu?"

The brown haired hunter looked confused,"Um why would Zero be going home with a Pure Blood?" As he said that Minzy grabbed Juuri's left hand up with a bored look to her face," Haven't you heard? Last night Juuri and Zero were married." She made a face looking to Juuri, she was pissed that her own cousin didn't even bother to invite her to the wedding well let alone even have a wedding. "I can't believe you didn't tell your own cousin." Minzy crossed her arms looking away. "How can you be mad at Juuri? I mean a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." Ariana said as she picked up her tea cup. Looking down she made a face,"Gerr I'm out..." Setting down her cup Ariana poured more rose tea into her white tea cup with the gold trim.

The curly haired hunter turned to Zero in shock. "Wait! Zero, when the hell did you start dating a Pure Blood?! Also being married to one?! I know the hunters and the vampires have a truice. God Zero I really don't understand you."

Zero hated doing this to his partner but theres no way in hell he'd go along with this if he knew the truth. The less people that knew the truth about him and Juuri the better, he'd have to go all out on this one. " Well Katio I love Juuri, she's the kindest, gentalest person I've ever known she understands me, she completes me, and no matter what I know she'll always be there for me." Looking over to Juuri with a sweet smile he went on," I know what true love truely is now, and I've found that with my sweet Juuri." The princess smiled as his words warmed her heart. Minzy and Ariana both swonned at those words of Zero's. "Awwwhh thats so sweet!"Both girls thought what Zero had said was so sweet. Katio rolled his eyes at his words," You just like her because she looks like Yuuki."

Juuri's mouth fell open as those words left Katio's lips. "No Juuri is her own person, you can't tell but I can she looks diffrent from her mother, each little thing is diffrent, the way she smiles, the way she acts, the way she wrincles her nose when she's mad or about to cry, how when she laughs really hard her hands cover her mouth, the bounce in her step when-"

"Okay okay," Katio waved his hands trying to stop Zero from going on," Okay Zero I get it your in love with her I get it..." Looking back he noticed a black limo pull up, "Well girls it looks like your ride is here. There are no other Night Class students here right?"

Ariana nodded," Right. Come on guys," She said rushing out the door as Minzy followed behind her. Zero grabbed Juuri's bag from her," You know I can carry that myself right." The hunter nodded with a smile," Yes hun I know." Katio rolled his eyes as the two walked to the limo. Placing her bag in the trunk with all the other's bags Zero slammed the trunk close. "Alright well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Juuri seemed unsure as Zero turned to her, "Yeah I guess so... I just really don't fell like going to the Kuran manner."

"PFFFT!" The princess giggled,"Are you kidding me this is my first break ever from school theres noway I'm going home. I'm going to _my house_ in the city." The hunter was confused,"Wait you have your own house?"

Juuri nodded,"Well I share it with Minzy, Hoshi, and Ariana. It's were we stay when where in the city working." This confused him even more,"You have a job?" Juuri nodded,"yes but I'll tell you more about it tomorrow if we don't leave now will be late." Zero smiled down to her, "Alright see you tomorrow." Zero kissed Juuri in a loving manner. Breaking the kiss Juuri noticed a blush had crept to Zero's cheeks,"heh see you tomorrow hun."


	9. Night 9

Swinning her blonde hair to the right she sighed as she sat back in the make up chair as the stylest and everyone had finnally left her alone. Her eyes where an extreamly light blue with hints of purple flowing threw them. "Five minutes till show time Hyuna-Sama!" A skinny male had poped is head around the black curtan. Turning her head to the human boy she nodded,"Alright." Minzy walked around the corner with a short blue wig on that had pink, white, and purple strips in it. "It always serpizes me how well those stylest are, you look like a diffrent person all togehter." The blonde smirked,"Well thats the point if mom and dad found out they'd have a cow, I'm just so thankful that grandfather keeps this secret."

Ariana turned the corner walking over to the two of them with Hoshi at her side,"I mean really you just had to have your hair up durning that show and well he noticed your birth mark, Juuri."

Yes that's right, the sweet Juuri Lynn Kuran had a secret life, her seprate self was Hyuna Lee K. nobody knew because she did such a great job at hidding it and anyways her parents where way to bissy to notice the tablods about a random girl or to even watch TV, Juuri thanked God for that. Leaning forward she grabbed her signature two finger ring placing it on her right hand. Turning in her chair to her friends she spoke softly," Air, Minzy, do you two have yours on?" Minzy nodded pointing to her earrings as Ariana also known as Air for her stage name pointed to her neckleace,"Yep were ready to go."

The dark haired female looked back as two stage hends came rushing at them gasping, "OH My God! You all need to be on stage there intruaducing you all right now!" They both screached at the same time as they forced diffrent color mices in each of there hands. Juuri held a gold one, Minzy with purple, Ariana held an organe one, and Hoshi had a green mice.

"Hot Issue's latest single Crush is now number one on the charts for six weeks running! The girls you love lets bring out Hot Issue!" The crowd screamed out each of there names as the stage came to life with Juuri starting off the song.

"Uggh Juuri streached out in her bath tub full of bubbles as she cracked her neck. It'd been a bissy three days and Zero still hadn't shown up nor replied to any of her texts, well other than when she texted him the address to her house he texted back a big fat K. The princess growned as she ran her fingers threw her long wet bruntte hair. "Oh! Hello Kiryuu!" Hoshi squeeked as his scent filled Juuri's nostroils. Breathing out she smiled for some reason with him showing up made her so much happier but she didn't know why they where just playing house it's not like they where really in love; tho the other day the way Zero sounded made her heart race, it really sounded like he was in love with her. PFFFFTTTT! She slashed the bath water in her face, _"It's just an act Juuri you have to remember this!"_ She told herself a couple times.

"Um hi? Where's Juuri?" She could hear Zero and the girls from her private bathroom three stories up. "Oh she's in the bath. OH! You probly wanna set those down somewhere!" Ariana squeeked, all three of Juuri's friends didn't know the truth and it was going to stay that way, well for there sake and it'd look so bad if they still wheren't casing boys when she was married. The girls loved it tho seeing Juuri 'happy' they kept treating Zero like he was the most speacle man on this plante and it tickled her to see how goofy they acted.

"Here I'll show you to Juuri's room oops! Sorry your's and Juuri's room!" She giggled as she walked Zero up the staires showing him to Juuri's bed room.

Hearing the door shut and only feeling his prescens in the room Juuri sighed as she streached in the bubbles unplugging the tub she sat up with bubbles covering her nipples from sight. Putting the plug to the edge of the tub his words filled the room,"Juuri?" Her head snapped to the bathroom door pausing before she spoke," Y-yes?"

A flat tone came from the other side of the door,"Are you almost done in there I needa shower." Her right eye switched," Yesh! Juuri is just raising off so till be all Zero's in just a minute." Spraying off removing all bubbles and soap from her pale form the Pure Blood stood grabbing for her towal off the rack, but right as her hand grabbed the towal her feet slipped out from under herself as she started to fall, screaming Zero rushed into the bathroom slidding in catching Juuri's naked form before it hit the floor. Thank God the towal fell ontop of her covering her up atleast a little, but that didn't have much to say about her nude wet back haft that was pressed agenst Zero. Both of there eyes grew large as a bright red blush covered both there cheeks. In shock and not whating to say anything Juuri had no words for this. She couldn't scream out in a panic due to the fact they where supose to be lovers and lovers wouldn't freak over something like this. Holding her breath in the hunter scooped the princess up in his arms bridal style as he looked away from her body. Making his way into the bed room he laied her down on the queen sized bed with pushies all over the head of the bed. Turning his back to her he spoke softly so the other two vampires wouldn't hear. "S-sorry."He rubbed the back of his head with his face still being bright red,"I-I heard you scream... and my first reaction was to see if you where alright and-"

Her hands were pressing the towal to her chest heavly as she spoke very softly,"No...Zero.. it's fine... thank you..." Her words came out slow and shaky as she spoke. "I'll give you some privacy." He grabbed his suit case as he hurried to the bathroom, slamming the door shut he tried shaking the nude flashes of Juuri's body from his mind but they seemed like they wanted to stay there. The short momment he saw right before the towal fell on her covering her, he almost wished that towal had missed- WAIT! What was he thinking!? Zero shook his head sighing looking up to the ceiling. Zero stripped down completly, hurring to get to the shower he climmed in turning it on the coldest there was to cool down.

Zero stepped from the bathroom about 15 minutes later finding Juuri streached out on her bed in a pink sexy little night gown. His eye twitched, _"Why on earth did she have to wear that do bed?!"_ Of course he liked it, who wouldn't that was perfect for Juuri, it complmented her curves but didn't she have something that atleast overed her up more? Going to her dresser Zero guessed as he opened the secound draw from the top hoping her night gowns where in there. Opening it his left eye twitched, _"Really?!"_ Apprently Juuri couldn't stand anything to heavy to sleep in, all of her gowns and pj's where bowarder line slutty with less and less fabric as he dug threw the draw, and haft the shit was see thru. What on earth was this girl thinking!? Sighing Zero climmed into the large bed trying to keep his distance, he didn't want her rolling over anywhere near him tonight he couldn't do anything about it the cold shower didn't help to much and it wasn't going down, he sooooo didn't want Juuri knowing tho!

Awaking up he noticed Juuri wasn't in bed next to him _"oh God! She didn't see it did she?!" _Zero flew outta bed as he rushed to the bedroom door rushing out. Heading down to the secound floor he heard giggling from what seemed to be the kitchen. Stopping he peried from the staires just barely able to see Juuri and Minzy in the kitchen, "Awwh! Your such a sweet wife!" Her cousin glomped Juuri as she pulled the bacon off the pan,"EPP! Minzy! Juuri doesn't want to get burned!" She squeeked as the bacon made it to the plate. "OOPS! Sorry,"Minzy pouted,"I still can't believe your making him breakfast tho isn't the guy supose to do that." Juuri huffed,"I think that's if a chick and a dude sleep toguhter like a one night stand or something. And so? If I feel like making breakfast I can, anyways your snuddy self will only eat your damn oatmeal with strawberries, Juuri tried making you breakfast you didn't touch it." Juuri stuck out her toung at her 16 year old cousin.

Minzy made a face as she went to the fridge grabbing out more strawberries,"Well then missy," She huffed as she removed the stims from the fruit, "By the way Hoshi and I where wonderrrriiiinnnggggggg~" Zero crept closer toward kitchen as Minzy spoke,"Is there a bun in the oven?" The Pure Blood had been sipping her oj at the time of the question, choking Juuri hit her chest to clear it up. Walking in the kitchen right when his wife was about to speak wrapping his arms around her Zero kissed her cheek,"Not yet but at the rate where going there will be soon." Juuri gasped turning around smacking his arm like the night they'd been married. "Zero!" She said making a face as he jumped back grabbing his arm,"What!? I'm sorry but that was to hard not to mess with." He laughed as Juuri made a face.

Grabbing her oatmeal and plate of strawberrys Minzy headed from the room,"On that note," She giggled as she wondered into the dinning room. Sighing Juuri set a plate full of bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, freash fruit, and grits down for Zero with a cup of coffee next to it she'd just poured," Welp Juuri made Zero breakfast." She said as she slid out the chair for him. Zero gave her a questionable look as he sat down,"Um this isn't going to be as bad as Yuuki's cooking is it?" Huffing the young Pure Blood crossed her arms. "No I don't have bad cooking like her~! My food is yumma!"

"Yumma? Okay well if you say so," Grabbing a fork he scooped up a fork full of eggs before placing them into his mouth he looked up to Juuri," Now remember sweetie I don't have not a thing to leave to you if this food kills me." Shoving him slightly Juuri giggled as she flopped down in the seat next to him with her plate," So is your speaclty irating all Pure Bloods or just the Kuran family?" Juuri giggled as she used her spoon as a miceraphone going from a couple inches infront of her mouth to right around the hunter's. "Heh your an odd one that's for sure." The princess laughed as she put the spoon down,"Otay silly just eat what Juuri made."

Zero smiled as he looked back to the fork with the eggs, "Well atleast I'll die young," He said in a goofy way as he shovled the eggs into his mouth blinking a few times after swallowing he looked to her with a smile,"Wow you wheren't lying that was good."

"Heh awh your a sweet heart but that was just eggs you durp." She said sarcasticly with a smile gracing her pale pink lips. _"I want her smile..."_

**AU: Sorry it's another shorty but I so sweepy. Gerr It's about 3 somethin in the morning here and I just got off of an unexpetant 14 hours of work. Gerrrrrrr screw work lol I always have time for FanFic! Lol welp as normal please let me know if you have any ideas for the story or something you'd love to see happen in the story. Also the idea from Juuri and her girls having a music group just came from me having a 2Ne1 jam night at work lol and it just gave me the idea, in the origanl story idea I hadn't thought of anything like that but it gave me a few great ideas for some twists and turns in the story. Welp I hope ya'll enjoied it:3 Good Night to everyone or Good Morning heh welp till next time ;3**


	10. Night 10

A blonde haired male stood on stage dressed all in red as he spoke out to the crowd," Alright, alright ladies and gents! Are you ready for The Leaders!" He anucnced before he began his rap. Turning fast to the right of the stage he pointed with his free hand,"My Queen HL!" Juuri stepped out on the stage rapping imedantly as the spotlight hit her. Her long blonde hair, the wig she wore, flowed behind her as she went by the blonde male in a fast paste, she wore a sleeveless zip up hoodie with ubber short shorts, and six inch heels. " J-j-just get get with it GD!" The blonde male known as GD came over by Juuri as he started rapping faster.

Huffing watching how touchy touchy they where with each other on stage Zero sat back in a chair back stage feeling jealuse. Minzy walked over by him looking over to the hunter,"You don't look happy." Making a board face not taking his eyes off the stage,"Well its not to fun watching this... I mean she's amazing out there but watching _him_ with his hands all over her kind of pisses me off. I had no idea this was the job she had told me about." Hoshi nodded," Heh yeah she's like a diffrent person when she becomes HL like she's free of all worry."

"Ya'll already know!"

"Yeeaaah!" Juuri's golden mic went to her lips as the stage went dark ending the show. Stepping off stage with the male known as GD she breathed deeply as he grabbed a water bottle handing it to her drinking almost the hole bottle before looking to him she sighed,"Heh wow Ji you where amazing out there!"

" Me!? Hyuna nobody could take there eyes off of you. Your the best there is." Ji smiled to Juuri as he lend in and kissed her sweet lips, she didn't hesate as she kissed him back sweetly as a few camras flashed.

Zero's eyes grew in size as Minzy put a hand on his shoulder," Oh don't worry Kiryuu Ji and her are just dating for the record lable, they said it'd be good for there image. So far this year she's labled as one of the top female rappers in all of Japan and Ji is one of the top male rappers in all of Japan too, so-" A stage hand came up to Minzy and Zero. "Shiki-sama your limo is here Air and Hoshi already left." Sighing the strawberry blonde huffed, "Well Kiryuu tell Hyuna I'll see her back at school next week."

"Wait where are you going?"

"Oh I'm going to see my parents just like Ariana and Hoshi did heh so you'll have her all to your self for twelve days. Byyyeee~!" Minzy bounced off as the hunter just looked back at the girl he'd married not even a week ago.

Flopping down on the couch next to a quite Zero she looked over to him,"Why are you so quite?" Her head tilted to the right slightly in a cute way. Sighing as he staired at the tv he spoke slowly," Do you like that boy?"

Juuri was taken by his question. "E-eh you mean Ji Youg?" She seemed nerves as his lilac eyes fell on her as he turned his head. "Juuri it's fine if you do; you know we were married for a reason... Does he know?"

"K-know what?" The bruntte asked as she glanced from the tv back to the hunter. "Who you really are? I mean it's only fair that what was his name Ji?" Juuri nodded as Zero went on,"That Ji knows the real you and that your a vampire, and a Pure Blood at that."

Juuri giggled on that note," Zero he knows I'm a Pure Blood his a Level C to be excat. You might not could tell over the blocker."

"Blocker?" Zero was confused.

"It's a jem that I came up with, well it looks like a jem. Here!" Juuri reached over to the little table off to her left as she grabbed her golden ring turning back to Zero, reaching out and grabbing her arm softly as there eyes conected, "Juuri you need to tell him who you are... and what's going on here..."

The princess looked down,"What if he doesn't accpet that I've lied to him... What if he gets mad?" Zero had a sympatedic look to his face," If he can't get past something like that then maybe you two shouldn't betogehter... If you truely love this boy Juuri... You'll tell him... How long have you been dating?" Juuri wrincled up her cute little nose as she spoke," Almost two years." His eyes got wide as he hadn't expected her to have been with Ji that long and hidding that from her family well then again she'd been a singer for about three years with out Yuuki or Kaname knowing. "Well," He smiled sweetly," He should under stand."

The Pure Blood's eyes filled with hope. "Really?" The princess smiled brightly up to the hunter as he nodded," Yes Juuri." Sitting back in the couch looking to the tv with a smile on her sweet lips she spoke softly,"I can't believe I'm saying this... But I think I'm in love with him... " Getting up Zero spoke,"I'm glad you've found someone you love Juuri." He said as he left the room. He was feeling that green monster dig at his insides. Why was he feeling this way? He'd only married Juuri to help her and to hold off that wedding that Yuuki and Kaname had planned as long as they could, at the momment that seemed like the best idea. But maybe Katio was right, maybe he was falling for her just because she looked like Yuuki and the thought of her being with someone else just well tore him up. Yeah thats what it was, it had to be, but it felt as if there was more must more there. She did act diffrent from her mother, and do alot of things Yuuki would never, there were little diffrences in the way she looked like her hair, her smile was a bit diffrent, her pale skin, the little beauty mark under her lips oh and those lips... Zero shook his head, he needed to get his head out of there, Juuri was only his by law nothing more and it wasn't like she was a prize to be won or anything like how Yuu acted.

The hunter just hoped now that the little Pure Blood would find happiness with that _boy_ from earlier. Heading back into the living room from the kitchen he saw Juuri on the phone," Heh alright, well then I'll meet you at the studio and we can go back to your place for dinner." Smiling down as she walked back and forth nervesly listening to his awnser she jumped up excited," Great I'll be there in 20! Bye bye Ji-rin." SHe giggled hanging up the phone turning around to where Zero was. Juuri tilted her head to the side being confused not seeing the hunter there, she could have sore he was there a secound ago. "Huh?" Walking threw out the large house she just couldn't find him, sighing Juuri went back up to her bedroom to get her wig on and put her blue/lavander contacts in. Looking in the mirro seeing herself as HL she removed her wedding band and engament ring Zero gave her placing it in the near by box. She looked at the pretty silver rings with the sapphie jem sitting in the middle, closing the little velet box she headed from the bathroom heading from her bedroom. Walking down the hall way she came to the elavtor, pressing the little silver button the clear door opened to the tub like elavtor, stepping in the door closed as she pressed the next button on the inside sending her on down, as the clear door opened again she walked down the hallway that lead to the front door,"Zero! I'm leaving! I wont be back till tomorrow!" She called out looking around. No reply. Sighing Juuri opened the front door heading out.

"I'm so glad you came down to see the music video."

"Heh I only saw part of it really, I just can't wait to see the rest."

"Well it comes out next week, there doing a speacle if you'd like to come along."

Juuri popped her head up with a wide smile painted across her cherry red lips,"Really?" Nodding Ji smiled to her,"Of course I'd love for my little queen bee to be there." Juuri giggled as he leaned in for a kiss, pulling back she looked into his brown eyes,"Ji... Can I talk seriuse for a momment?" A confused look came across Ji's face as he sat up from there cuddling pusition on his lush red couch,"Hm? What is it Hyuna." Juuri sat up as she looked down,"This..."The princess tugged at her bleach blonde wig removing it. Laughing Ji clapped his hands once,"Oh Hyuna dear not everyong dies there hair thats nothing to get-"

Cutting him off she looked him in the eyes as she removed her signature ring witch was her so called blocker. You see the blocker keeps there vampire DNA back making them seem as if there human and keeps from hypnatizing lower classed vampires with there voice. Juuri and Minzy had created this blocker that looked like a red jem to keep the humans safe witch also blocked out there arua and scent as a vampire making them seem to be normal humans. " Ji... I love you with every being in my body, but I'm not Hyuna Lee K. I'm a pure blood princess of the Kuran clan. Juuri Lynn Kuran... I didn't want my parent's finding out about this so I came up with an alturnat name look everything... And when my brother had been found my father and mother had set a date for him and I to marry so... I married someone else who said I could f-" Right in the middle of her words Ji's gaw grew tight," Are you fucking kidding me?"

A look of shock crossed her face as he looked up to him seeing angur painted there."W-what?"

His eyes glowed red with rage,"You bitch you lied to me! I told you how I felt about people lying to me! Your not the first but I thought you where diffrent!" The blonde rose from his seat as so did Juuri as tears where filling her rim. "B-but I did this for us..." His nostrals flared as those words came from her lips,"For us!? You lied to me! You should have told me sooner!"

"I'm sorry I...I didn't know what else to do... I was scared you'd hate me..." Her words where almost a whisper no one had ever gotten this mad at the princess before. She thought he'd understand." A-and when my parents wanted me to marry him I... I panicted and Zero he-"

"You should have told me! Oh oh wait I get it! You and him had a thing going on when your _Juuri_ don't you!?"

"Wait no that's not what it is-"

"That's _exactly_ what it is! Your a_**lyer**_! A _**faker**_! And a _**cheating bitch**_! I should have never looked at you twice! Get the fuck out of here! Where over! I_** never **_want to see your slut of a face again!" Ji yelled at the princess as the tears started flowing down her cheeks. Each word burned her to her very core like someone had set her a fire. Grabbing her wig and her ring he shoved it deep into her bag shoving her out the door throwing her bag at her." I SAID GET OUT!" Ji slammed the door sliding down it with his hands to his face. Juuri couldn't stop the tears as she fell down on the side walk crying. Looking around she hadn't noticed anyone around. Snagging her wig out placing it back on her head she stood with her bag wipping the tears away.

Walking down the street she now blonde Juuri jerked her tick black sunglasses from her bag to hid the black tears. Her eyeliner was fucked now. Due to being the 22 year old Hyuna she heading into a near by bar to get a drink or two in. Now normal pure bloods wouldn't be efected by such a thing as alcohol but Juuri wasn't normal she was the much weaker twin of Yuu Kuran so things like alcohol efected her diffrently.

Zero stood in the woods behind the academy,"What do you want?" He looked slowly over to another tree as a dark haired male dressed in an open white button up shirt and black slacks,"Oh just stopping by to see how married life is going for you and _my_ sweet Juuri." The hunter rolled his eyes on the words my sweet Juuri. "You do know she belongs to noone. I don't even say 'my Juuri' in the creepy manner you do." Turning to him Yuu smirked as Zero seemed unintused by this.

"Now Kiryuu you should know by now."

"Know what? That your an annyoing self centered brat." Her raised an eye brow as he spoke to the pure blooded prince that stood before him smirking ever so smuggly,"No." Yuu breathed in slowly," She's mine.. She always has been."

"Heh you poor miss guided hunter. Nothing can keep me from her. I'll just have to move my obsticals out of the way and she'll be all mine."

Zero growled low,"You bastord! She'll never truly be yours."

_"Zero!"_ Juuri's voice invaded his dream.

"Oh looky there, take care for _my Juuri_ for now wont you."

"Juuri!" The hunter sat up in bed fast as Yuu's words floated threw his mind. Seeing Juuri nowhere in sight he was confused. _"Wait didn't she say she'd be back tomorrow?"_ Zero slowly went to get out of Juuri's bed to find her. But as he shoved on his pants over his boxers the pure blood kicked her bed room door open with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her curly brown hair a mess with those contacts still in her eyes. Tossing her jacket the pure blood cried more seeing Zero,"J-Juuri? What hap-" Zero was cut off by her lush lips pressing agenst his. Juuri was a mess and reeked of alcohol almost like she'd went swimming in it. Pushing back from the princess he looked down to her,"Juuri have you been dri- Ah!" Juuri had shoved him back on the bed kissing him deeply as she removed her shirt, "Shhhhhhhh~!" Juuri giggled as she sat up over him straddling his waist. "Wait! Juuri! Shockingly enough your drunk!"

"Juuri doesn't care!" She said as she ripped her skirt clean off. Reaching for her bra to undo it he grabbed her wrists,"Juuri! STOP!" His words hit her light a brick wall and the tears fell harder," M.. More yelling.." Her head went down as she cried,"Why does everyone want to yell at Juuri...?" His lilac eyes grew double in size as he let go of her arms and hugged her." Shhh it's okay Juuri what happened?" Juuri kept crying not awnsering him for the longest time till,"He... he hates me... J...Ji kicked me out... For lying and said I've been cheating on him!" She cried out as Zero laied back on the bed with her crying on his chest. "C-can Juuri stay like this... Please...?.." She cried as Zero nodded,"Of course, I'm here for you Juuri." As those words left his pale lips the bruntte cried herself to sleep on Zero's pale chest. He started wipping her tears from her face, _"Those gental eyes, her lips, her everything... I want it all..."_ Zero kissed her forhead sweetly.

Back at the Kuran manner in Juuri's bed room Yuu sat on his sister's bed, tho the only thing that could be seen where two diffrent colored eyes glowing in the darkness, one blue and the other red."I'll have_ my Juuri_ one way or another."

_**AU: Yay chapter 10 is here lol. Welp I hope you enjoied, just let me know if you have any ideas for the story or any tips would be appresated greatly. Thank you for reading:D**_


	11. Night 11

"Awwwhhh hunny I hate to leave you this soon." Yuuki clung to her haft asleep 18 year old son pecking his cheek tenderly. "Ehh~" He yawned with a haft awake look to his face as he still wore his blue and green stripped pj's. "Mother it's fine, I know you and father have important bissness to attend to, as always. Anyways father said you two would be back in two days."

The bruntte squeeked as she squeezed her son. " I know but I missed so much of my little boy growning up and I don't want to leave yooouuu~" Yuuki looked like she was on the brink of crying almost till her son hugged her back. "Mother I missed you too, but I'll still be here when you come back. I promise."

"I'm so happy your back son," Kaname stood in the door way of Yuu's bed room as Yuuki was hugging Yuu with all her might. He was happy his son was home and enjoied the warm sight before him. "Glad to be home." Yuu smiled with his chocolate orbs still looking tired as ever. "Yuuki we should go before we miss our flight, also I believe our son would like to go back to sleep." Yuuki made a face huffing as she pulled back,"Alright-" Yuuki glomped Yuu kissing his cheek one last time. "AWWWWHHH! I'm gonna miss you soooo muuucch~~!" The Pure Blood King chuckled as the mother of his children cought there child off guard. Prying herself off of Yuu Kaname walked in the room,"Will see you in two days alright?" Yuu nodded in response. Out of nowhere Kaname ruffled his hair like when Yuu was a kid unable to help it as him and Yuuki left the room and the manner.

Hearing there limo leave Yuu yawned about to head back to bed as a knock came to the front door. "Hm?" Sighing he made his way down staires. Making his way to the door he opened it to a pale haired blonde,"Ji what are you doing here?"

"Yuu I need to talk to you," Ji Youg said as he stepped in the Kuran manner as Yuu shut the door. "It's important." He paused as Yuu sighed heading into the den. Sitting down in lush cream colored couch the blonde Level C sat on the couch across from him. "Go on..."Yuu spoke as he got comfturble. "Remember that sister you kept telling me about all these years? Juuri I believe." Yuu nodded as Ji went on,"Well apprently she's married to a hunter by the name of Zero Kiryuu," As the blonde went on the bruntte looked so bored almost like he was about to fall back asleep til," apprently she's just married to him to keep from marring you the hole thing is a shamble." The Pure Blood snapped out of his haft asleep state to fully awake. Ji had his full attion on that note. "Wait what?" Yuu's gaw grew tight.

"It's just as I said the marrage is a shambles."

"How did you get this information?" He was sceptacle over the Level C tho he'd known him alittle over ten years. "She told me." Ji looked striaght at him.

"Go on..." Yuu went back to his relaxed pustion as he contuned telling the Pure Blood everything he knew about Juuri that he could in the past two years he'd known Yuu's sister.

Sighing as he walked threw the house the hunter looked down as he noticed the mess in the kitchen. Red wine all over the counter with a couple broken wine glasses and a blonde wig along with Juuri's purise scattered all over the white tile floor. "Well she made an intrance. Picking up the wig laying it on the table along with the Gucci bag Zero turned leaving the kitchen to look for his wife. Heading back up staires he noticed a stair cast he hadn't noticed before. "Maybe she's up here..." He slowly made his way up the bright orange stair case. finnaly making it to the top level it was a large white room with a mirro on one side and the large windows that took the place of a wall where tinted almost a solid black to keep the sun light out. Looking around Zero noticed a black door in the corner. Taking long strides he crossed the room making it to the tick black door. Opening it he was amazed to find a brightly colored large room with a huge pool in the middle. Scanning the pool he took note of an aqua float with Juuri laying on it. She looked like she was in a daze unaware of her surandings completly. Her long chocolate locks where damp almost dry from being on the float so long. Her body was covered in a two piece lavander shag top bathing suit that faided into pink at the tips of the tassles on her top piece. As the float neared the edge he was at he put his right foot out stopping it. "Juuri."

"WAAHHH!" Juuri flipped off the float as the hunter scared the hell out of her, she hadn't been expecting him to find her nore could she even tell he was in the room till he did that. Bouncing out of the water she coughed spitting out water,"Zero!" Arms reaching in jaking the Pure Blood out of the pool as if she weighed nothing wrapping her in a warm black and white towal. "The hell Zero?!" She huffled as she dried off.

"Sorry, I woke with you gone and it worried me... Epecly after last night..."

The young Pure Blood's face grew in color as she turned her head to the side,"S-sorry... But can we not... talk about it..."

He rubbed the back of his head looking off,"Well I didn't really me that tho you did have me worried when you came home in that state... But I ment by well what happened with you and Ji? If you need someone to talk to I'm here Juuri..." Huffing the princess walked past him drying off." I'd really rather not," Turning to him with one hand on her hip and an opened towal she spoke," It didn't end well... And he _was_ my _first _boyfriend... I'm just leaving it at that..." Juuri turned heading to the door, "Anyways I have something important to tend to at home while my parents aren't there." She said as she walked from the room. Zero walked to the blackened windows looking out them to the city life under them.

Juuri grabbed her large neon green cartoon monster bag from her closet. Heading down the stairs in her black long sleeve short button up dress with matching black six inch heels on with the bottom of them being done in gold. Nearing the door Zero stopped her, "wait where are you going?"

"I told you I have something I need to tend too back home."

"I'll go with you, I just need to change." Zero said as he was still in his sweat pants from the night before. Shacking her head the Pure Blood looked up to the Hunter, "That's not neasacary, Zero. I'll send a car later tomorrow to come pick you up. Mom, dad, and Yuu aren't there so I'll be fine."

Sighing Zero dropped it,"Alright, but if _he _shows up and starts bothering you you call me alright? I don't trust your brother." Juuri nodded, "I don't trust him either, alrightie bye bye Zero." She rushed from her house after Zero said his good bye. Hopping in a black limo used by the Kuran family she headed on a long trip back home.

Finding the front door strangely unlocked she walked in the front door of the Kuran manner to be met with her dear elder brother Yuu who looked as if he was headed somewhere, "Ah my dear _sister._" His pale lips where curled up into a devilish grin as he met the sight of his lovely younger sister. "Yuu.." She breathed as she walked past him only to be blocked by a close encounter. With her back agents the wall in the intrey way and Yuu's face only inches from her face as his grin grew,"Awh don't tell me you and your husband have gotten into a fight already and you've come running home." The hand he had on the wall above her head slide slowly down to only inches from her cheek, "Don't worry big brother is here for you." Juuri rolled her eyes shoving his hand away," Yeaaahh no." She walked past him to get away from him rather fast. Turning to him she spoke, "No sicko Zero is on a mission and I'm just hear to get a few things. Anyways he told me to call him if you gave me any problems." She wiped out her cell phone waving it around, "Shall I call my hunter husband?"

"PFFFFTT!" He waved his hand,"Awh my sweet sister, do you truly believe I'm scared of such a weak _dog_." The princess gritted her teeth baring her fangs, "You don't talk about Zero like that. He could put you in your place any moment you step out of line. He might not use water like last time." She said in a matter of fact way.

Heading to the door about to leave the same smirk lingered on his pale lips,"Awh dear sister you are ever so cute when you talk all big and bad like he could hurt me." He chuckled as he headed from the manner," See you soon little sister." Where his last words before he left his pissed off twin to be taken off in a limo that had been waiting for him out front.

Rolling her eyes Juuri sighed as she headed up the huge set of stairs in the house she'd been born and raised in. Heading past her father's study down the long hall way she finally made it to the libray flopping her purse on a near by table going right for the book shelf to get to work.


	12. Night 12

Her body was like liquid paper. She was so pale from how much blood she'd lost and so weak from how much harder than she thought it would've been. Breathing deeply the princess's chocolate hues looked irritated from lack of sleep. Juuri was covered in sweat horribly, but it was totally worth it. After all that had happened she felt they deserved this, and she wanted this for her own reason's to be hosist. Slipping from the bed weakly the princess made her way to the window looking out it as she moved the thick purple cloth out the way seeing the night sky,"Already night..." Juuri wore her silk lavender night gown, walking by her bed on her way out of the room she grabbed her pink and white long silk house coat. As she walked she slipped her arms in the sleeves not bothering to tie it. Making her way from her bed room she tried straighing her bed head out the best she could as she turned down a different hallway. As the princess walked she picked up the pace as the scent of warm summer breeze and sunshine reached her. Almost running now the princess made it to the room that her mother had asked her to stay out of, she'd never seen past that door in her 18 years but today seemed like the day she would finally see what was behind the door. Taking a deep breath in Juuri's left hand was only inches from the wood but froze as a man's raspy voice came from the other side of it, "Y-yuuki...?" The voice seemed confused. "No... Haruka, it couldn't be." A strained voice of a woman came from the other side as Juuri Lynn's dainty hands went to her pale lips.

The thick wooden door swung open to revile a woman who looked almost exacly like her mother, tho her hair was way curly and had a reddish tint and she stood around 5'8" witch Yuuki wasn't near that tall. Juuri Kuran, Juuri Lynn Kuran's grandmother stood only feet infront of the 18 year old girl. " Gr-grandmother-!" The young Pure Blooded female fainted only to be caught by Haruka Kuran her grandfather. It seemed Juuri Lynn had ran around way to much after losing so much blood. The poor girl had collapsed at the sight of her once dead grandparents.

**AU: Thanks for reading I hope you enjoied as always please let me know if you have any ideas or anything you'd like to be added into the story. Also Juuri, Yuuki's mother, will be Juuri and Juuri, Yuuki and Kaname's daughter will be Juuri Lynn from now on in the story. Hope you enjoyed the short chapter:3**


	13. Night 13

_"Noitcerusser... Noitcerusser..." _The candles lite the small room in the basment of the Kuran manner, there flams flickered as Juuri Lynn's claws grew out about two inches. Her voice was but a whisper at first. With each word of her soft chant she grew louder. _"Noitcerusser.." _The flams flickered twice as her claw like nails dug into her pale fleash. As her blood dripped into the circle she started feeling light headed_. "Noitcerusser!" _The candles went out. A small dim little oragenish yellowish light illumanted the center of the small red sand drawn circel. The princess clinched over in pain as she whispered," _**Noitcerusser**__..." _

Her chocloate orbs slowly opened with two black and brown blurs.

" Is she really our granddaughter?"

"Haruka she called me grandmother... And just look at her." The elder brown haired Pure Blood female looked down to the young girl who laied in a large deep green bed. "Oh! Your awake?!" Juuri bounced to her granddaughter. "Are you alright sweet you had us worried..."

Haruka looked to his wife and the suposed granddaughter. He was a bit septacle over this, the last thing he remebered was dying due to his elder brother bringing an anti-vampire weapon into an one on one fight, so how could this 18 year old girl be his granddaughter let alone why would be bring them back to life?

Juuri Lynn glance around the room soon her chocolate orbs landed on Haruka and Juuri Kuran. "W...Wow... It really worked..." She breathed her eyes held shock in them as she looked back and forth between Haruka and Juuri. "Mom will faint..." She said as she put her danity hands for her cheeks.

_"Mom?"_ The bruntte male looked to the female who was sitting up on the bed along with his wife who sat on the bed haft way next to the young Pure Blood. "Would your mother and father be Yuuki and Kaname Kuran?" Juuri Lynn's head snapped over to her grandmother as she nodded verecly," Y-yes." After getting out that yes the older Pure Blood female glomped her granddaughter as her husband fell into udder shock. There Yuuki had grown up and Kaname had married her having kids. His little girl wasn't so little anymore and had a daughter of her own who sat right infront of them on his and his wife's bed. How long had it been sence him and Juuri had faced Rido and saved there daughter from there brother. Was he still alive? Was the world at peace from his brother? Had Juuri turning Yuuki human for nothing? When had Yuuki been woken? Where was Kaname and his daughter? How many kids did they have, and why did this one bring them back? So many questions ran threw Haruka's mind but finally he joied his wife in the heart warming hug.

"What's your name sweetie?" Juuri spoke as they all pulled apart. The young princess dabbed under her eyes to keep the tears from spilling over as she replied looking to them both,"My name is Juuri Lynn." Both there eyes grew in size as Juuri found herself hugging her granddaughter again as Haruka and her had a heart warming smile gracing there faces.

Klink klink clank! Juuri Lynn sat the try down with the porcalan tea pot and matching cups pouring rose tea into each cup before sitting down. "Hm? Juuri Lynn it's fine we don't need tea." Haruka said as Juuri Lynn had sat down, "but mom told me that it's hospitable to fix tea."

Juuri chuckled as she sipped on the tea with a smile," Yuuki tought you good sweetie."

Juuri Lynn smile ended once she heard the slam of the front door. The princess's eyes grewn in size as she raced to the intrey way from the living room to be met with her silver haired husband. "Zero?"

"Who else?" The lilac hunter looked straight into her chocolate orbs. "Bye the way whose here?" His hand slowly slipped into his jacket.

"Hm? Juuri Lynn who is that?" Haruka and Juuri stood in the intrey way with them. "Zero no!" She turned putting her hand on his hand that reached into his jacket as she turned to her grandparents. "Ah grandpa and grandma this is my husband Zero Kiryuu." The princess was a bit neruse. "Hum? Kiryuu isn't that a hunter name?" Haruka replied with as he though. Zero blinked wait her grandpa and grandma? Wait Yuuki's parents? Removing a gun free hand he smiled looking happy tho it still bugged him that two strange Pure Bloods he knew nothing about where only inches infront of him. "It's so nice to meet you two. I really haven't heard Juuri Lynn mentcin you two before but it's nice to meet you both." His left eye brow twiced. "Ah yes grandpa Zero is after all the Vice Prensadent of the hunter ascoseation." Her grandmother Juuri seemed a bit amazed by this," Wait you and The Hunter Asscosation's Vice Presadent are married?" The young Pure Blood nodded as a bright smile grew on her lips.

"AHHH!" She breathed,"S-Stop Yuu...! Please!" The dark haired female tried to pry herself from the Pure Blood but it was no use with his vice grip holding the human girl in place. "P...Pl..please...Y...Yuu..." The darkness ingolfed the human teen as the bruntte drank till his heart content.


	14. Night 14

_"Ji... how could you?"_ The human awoke in a scream of pain as she grabbed at her body the Level C just looked down to the pittiful human who fought the turn infron of him. "Yuu why must you bother with this trash?"

A devilish smirk acressed his pale fichers," She's perfect for my plan... She can get as close as she desires to _My Beloved Sister..._" He spoke of her in a posessove manner when speaking of his sister.

"You bastard... I... I'll just... stay... far...away from...ugh..her..." The dark haired girl gasped out in pain as Yuu's eyes glowed. "You will do as ordered trash." The Pure Blood growled, "I don't even know what _my Juuri_ sees in such a peatedic being as you."

"Yes I have a brother but thats all the siblings I have as of now." The princess did seem to intrested in talking about him. "I go to school at Cross Academy- where Mom and Dad went to school." Juuri had forgot the convertion they'd been talking about before,"Wait does Kaien Cross-"

The Princess nodded with a sweet giggle, "Yes Papa Kaien is the Headmaster of the school; it's a school for humans and vampires." Her grandmother's eyes grew double in size. He'd done it Kaien had made a place for humans and vampires so co-exist. "Wow... He really did it..." Haruka seemed blown away by the fact that his wife's dear friend they'd intrusted there sweet little girl to had really created his wife Juuri's dream. "Yep he did it with the help of dad and the hunter's who gaurd the school. Ohhh Also mom and dad should be back by tomorrow."

The elder female Pure Blood blinked,"Where are they, if I might ask?" She spoke as she looked to her granddaughter. "Mom and dad went to Spain to take care of some ties they have in the west."

"I smell something good." A familar yet annoying voice filled the manner as a ticked off look face over the princess's face. "Are you cooking dinner _my dear little si_-"

"I thought you'd still be out." A low growle could be heard in her voice. "Oh no 'Hello how are you Big Brother?' fine then." The princess stuck her toung out at the bruntte male. Both elder Pure Bloods had a questionable look. Pulling her toung back in she looked to her grandparents. "Grandma, grandpa this is my elder brother Yuu." It was easy to tell she dispized his company. Getting up she looked to the two elders in the room,"I'm going to check on dinner Zero has been gone a bit." As she left the room her twin started getting all the attion. Making her way into the kitchen with her hands at the side of her high top white pants. Her short opened back reddish oragne shirt fluttered as she spead into the kitchen. "Uggghhh I can't believe his ass is here." The hunter poped his head out of the frigde looking to Juuri Lynn. "Yuu again?" He asked as his young wife gritted her teeth down. "God yes! He hasn't even been back two weeks and I can't stand to be in the same room as that self centered ass."

"Oh careful there you almost sound like your crushing on him." Zero smirked in a playful manner as he headed to the stove. "That's not funny!" The princess growled with so much hate for her brother. " Anyways atleast he wont bother me for a bit grandma an- wait! What the hell are you putting in that!" She rushed over trying to snag the spices from the hunter. "Oye! This'll make your curry taste better!" Zero held it clean over her head as she sprung up and down in a cute way,"Zeeerrrooorrriiinnn!" She squeeked as he poured it into the mix. Snagging it from him Juuri Lynn raced around the kitchen with Zero dead on her heels to get it back. Corning her up agenst the counter the silver haired male wrapped his hand around the spice as the princess giggled pulling it back to try and keep it from him. Locking eyes as they tugged the small contaner back and forth his lavander hues met with her chocolate brown orbs, jerking the spice back in a ruff way Zero jerked hard as well, but by the time he lets go the princess gasped grabbing at her white cloth covered abduman. A pained look coated the princess's featcures as the white top to her pants grew with crimson. Falling forward Zero dropped the spice grabbing Juuri Lynn. " Ju-Juuri Lynn?"

"I...I'm fine..." Her left hand gripped over the crimson stain as he picked her up bridal style. " Yeah... Right I'm taking you to your room stay awake." Heading out threw the living room all heads turned right to the hunter who held the princess in his arms. "What happened?" Haruka was the first to speak. Looking to them all Zero spoke as he walked past them all, " Juuri Lynn injerd herself so I'm just going to take her up staires for now."

Keeping the bruntte awake long enough to have her navaget him threw the maze of a manner to her bed room Zero opened his wife's bed room door. Passing by the couch and all Zero finally reached her bed laying her down. "Hey Juuri Lynn." He woke her gently," Hey Juuri Lynn, what happened?"

She roused still seeming out of it, "I...I needed a blood... sacrifce..."

"Have you had any Blood Tablets?" He asked as he started looking for her tablets. Reaching out to his left arm and grabbing it Zero looked to her," I've been coughing them down and it doesn't help."

" Drink.." Zero unbuttoned his colar opening his bare neck to her. Shacking her head weakly she refused. Grunting he pulled her in close. "Who elses will you drink?"

"I... I just need to rest... Please don't worry about me Zero..." Her gentail eyes looked up to him. "That wont help you as well, please for your grandparets... You know there probly worried sick not even knowing there granddaught long at all and seeing her like this."

The princess tighted up in his arms, "but I've never used my... fangs... What if-"

"Juuri Lynn please... you need to." He showed her his neck yet again. "Please..." Her eyes grew a thick crimson as her fangs extended hesatating the princess licked the hunter's neck in a shacky manner; _**Pint! Pint!**_ The sounds of the princess golping down his blood filled his ears.


	15. Night 15

"_**Gulp. Gulp."**_ Zero looked to the ceiling as Juuri Lynn drank. As the princess removed her fangs her crimson red eyes met with his lilac eyes. Images of herself from Zero's point of veiw flooded her mind, Zero'd been blocking Juuri Lynn from his memorys well so he thought. Juuri Lynn had seen how every day she went to class Zero watched over her while she was in class, the memory of there small little wedding, the time when she cooked him breakfast, and so on. Zero and Juuri Lynn had known each other for little over a year now. "Are you alright?" The hunter placed a hand on Juuri Lynn's left shoulder making her break eye contact. She couldn't help but wonder why his blood showed almost nothing but memorys of her. "Y-yeah.." The princess looked down to her white pants stainded with crimson. Undoing the buckle near her ribs rolling the top down two inches to see the bloody wound, it was in the mark of claws almost like a beast had gotten ahold of her it was deep, it was easy to see down into the meat but as her body excpted the nutrion of the Ex human's blood her wound healed right before there eyes. "W-wow." She was shocked that worked as well as it did. Looking to Zero again the hunter smiled, "Yes Juuri Lynn blood can do that." Getting off the bed as he looked to her, "If your feeling better now you should change and I'll go finish dinner then."

Juuri Lynn was on her feet in front of him in two point five seconds, "Wait wait wait." She pointed to him straight on," Oye don't be adding anything."

"Heh don't worry it should be done by now anyways." Zero walked past her, "Met you down staires Juuri Lynn." She nodded as she went to her closet changing into her ruffled metallic flocked silk dress with her red plaid mohair-blend jacket along with matching black heels. Juuri Lynn turned looking in her floor lenght mirro straighting out her plaid jacket she felt bright eyed and bushy tailed like she had so much energry, she never felt this good after taking Yuu's life force when she was little. But soon those memorys of his floated into her mind. His blood had almost nothing but her in it. _"Ma-maybe theres something more there... Does this mean-"_

"Juuri Lynn are you alright?" A soft voice came from her bedroom door. "Eh..." Juuri Lynn headed to the door of her bedroom opening it,"Oh hi grandma!" She smiled with a nod as all thoughts of Zero's blood and his memorys of her where pushed aside. "Yes I'm fine now. I ruined a pair of pants but I'm good now."

Juuri was concurend, "Why where you bleeding earlier? You didn't cut yourself did you?" Her grandmother looked down to her doe eyed granddaughter. "Well I did way earlier it takes a while for me to heal... So when I used my blood and fleash for the spell to bring you and grandpa back I had to offer a life in turn... My fleash was healing back slowly from the injury." As the words left her lip's her grandmother had a shocked look cross her face. She couldn't believe what her granddaughter had said let alone done just to bring her and Haruka back. "Does Zero know?" Juuri's hand graced the younger pure blood's arm in cunsern. Sadly enough Juuri Lynn had been pregnate with well now ex-boyfriend Ji. The only reason she hadn't tried bring her grandparents back before was that she wasn't going to offer a life in place, but it hadn't lived it was just a small life, and there was no way Ji would want anything to do with it espcally after what she'd done. Tears streamed down the young princess's cheeks, "Awh sweet heart." Juuri pulled her granddaughter in close. "Shhhh, it's okay." Moving to the nearby white victorian couch Juuri held her close. "Why did you do it? I mean honey why would you give up your child just for us?"

Sniffling as she spoke, "t-the father wouldn't care... nor did it even really mean to have life." Juuri looked back at Juuri Lynn, "Was... was it not Zero's?"

The princess looked to her grandmother, " can you keep a secret?" The elder Pure Blood nodded.


	16. Night 16

Zero rolled over in bed with this head going under the covers. He could hear horrible sounds of gagging and growning. Poping his head out of the covers he turned over looking to the other side of the bed notcing Juuri Lynn's bathroom light on with the door wide open. Getting out of the bed he slowly walked to the door peering in seeing Juuri Lynn in her neon green night gown holding her stomic with one hand resting on the towel the hunter walked over standing behind his wife seeing the blood. "J-Juuri Lynn?" His eyes widened as he crouched down next to the young pure blood. "Z...Zero.. I.. I don't feel so good..." The bruntte groaned as the hunter cradled her. "Come on Juuri Lynn you should lay down." Scooping her up bridal style Zero took her back to her bed laying her down. Taking note of blood covering her stomic and her mouth having blood on it. "Juuri Lynn are you bleeding again?"

"I-I don't know why... but I'm not staying healed... I'm so _thirsty_...It hurts so much.." Juuri Lynn gripped at her throught in pain as Zero held her close. " Juuri Lynn please claim down... Here... drink." The hunter winced as her fangs dug in to his neck. As she drank his hand moved to her stomic as he could feel the skin grow back. "Please... Promise me you will take it easy... What happened anyways?" The princess pulled back looking up to Zero, " I... I had to scarific a life to bring them back..." Her puppy dog eyes where full of sorrow with tears slipping over. His lilac eyes doubled as he couldn't believe ears, "You where... pregnate... and it was Ji's? wasn't it... Why did you do that?" Juuri Lynn beared her head unable to reply to that. "it's not like it mattered... Ji wouldn't give a damn...I mean what else could I do, Zero?"

He pulled her in close as he could see it bothered her deeply.

Yuu growled as he sat in his room breathing in the scent of Zero's blood. It angered him greatly as the scent of his sister's blood was mixed with it faintly. "Really... There doing this now...?" He growled looking down to the sleeping girl on his bed. This didn't fill the void she left there years ago but Juuri Lynn did and she was being snagged away just like his _Juuri _and he wasn't going to let that happen again. She was his and not that sick dog's the little song bird would soon be his.

The bruntte went to the window pushing the lush red curtans out of the way. Looking out to the full moon his eyes glowed an ominus red and blue.

_**AU: Sorry it's so short I've been so bussy with work and all and it's almost 4 am. Ugggghhhh Jessacre so sweepie, wont be an update till the 23rd. Welp I hope ya'll enjoy it good night night. :3**_


	17. Night 17

"We're home!" Yuuki called out as Kaname and her intered there home. "Hm? Where are the children?" Kaname walked farther into the manner as Aidou and Kain took the two Pure Blood's suit cases to there room.

"That was Yuuki." Haruka stood imedantly but stopped in his tracks as his granddaughter jumped infront of him, "Wait! Hold on." The teenager huffed as she headed out of the den into the hall way. "Mom? Dad?" Juuri Lynn stood in the hall way near the den's intrance. Heading down the hall at a faster pace Yuuki glomped her daughter,"Awh Juuri Lynn! Sweetie I'm so happy to see you, have you pached things up with your brother?" Making a face as she pulled back from the hug,"What in the world was there to 'make up'?"

"Well I-" Yuuki was cut off by her daughter," Err never mind- I have a surpirse for you and dad." She squeeked as she took her mother by the hand leading her into the den. "Juuri Lynn what could it b-" Kaname stopped talking as his eyes landed on Yuuki's parents. How could this be? Looking over to his wife the look of shock engolfed her face as tears started to well up in her eyes. "M... Mother?F-father? I-is it really you?" Juuri and Haruka didn't awnser her till they had there daughter in a warm embrace. "Oh Yuuki yes it's your father and your mother." Juuri didn't let go as she held on to Yuuki hugging her dearly nor did Haruka or Yuuki. "B-But how?" The Pure Blood finnally looked to her parents. "Well," Haruka smiled brightly looking to his granddaughter then to his daughter, "You have your self a wonderful daughter here. She brought us back." Kaname and Yuuki both did a double take. "Wait wait Juuri Lynn brought you both back?" Juuri nodded with a bright smile, "Yes sweet heart. Oooh you've grown so much." Juuri wipped her daughter's tears away.

"Eh I'll go get some tea." The young princess rubbed the back of her head as she inched from the room. Heading down to the kitchen Juuri Lynn began the tea. "That was amazing what you did. The only question I have is how?" The princess turned seeing her father standing near the fridge. Smiling as she went to the cabnet grabbing down the white and pink matching cups that matched the tea pot. "Oh well I mean I've been working a long time on this. I mean for years I didn't have much to do and it gets boring around her believe it or not. So playing with the right spells I figered it out." She turned to Kaname with a smile, "I didn't even have to sacrifce a life in return either." She said with a perfect poker face, she'd need one to lie to him. Her grandparents knew about her and Zero, the baby she'd taken the life of to bring them back, and about her little 'secret life' both had agreed to keep it to them selfs till she came around to tell her parents the truth.

" Well I just have to say how proude I am of you my little princess." Kaname smiled to his beloved daughter as he grabbed the tea down for her. "Now about you and Kiryuu."

"EHHH Nope how did this jump from grandma and grandpa to my husband?" The teen put her hands on her hips as she turned to her father. " Now Juuri Lynn you know I just want whats best for you dear."

"Well what if Zero is what's best for me?" She moved the procalan pot to the wooden tray with the matching cups. "He takes care of me and makes me happy."

"But I remember Yuu once made you happy, what happened?"

"Dad you want to know what happened?" She turned with the tray in hand, "We were kids. Just because you and mom loved each other ever scence you two were kids doesn't mean I have to be stuck with my brother forever when I just love him as a brother. In all reality we live forever like really forever why not be happy in that time?" She left the room with those words having Kaname follow her. "Who says Yuu wont make you happy? Also where is that hunter I know he's here." Sighing the princess kept walking, " His taking a shower upstairs."

"I want to go home." The dark haired female sat on the edge of the queen size bed glaring at the Pure Blood who'd just entered the room. "Remove that ugly look from your face before I slap it from your face." A low growl could be heard, "Your staying here well that is till school starts back up that is." Yuu tossed a blue dress on bed, "Put this on."

_**AU: Sorry another short one :/ Welp good night I hope ya'll enjoied this one so far:)**_


	18. Night 18

Slam! Slam! Slam! " Juuri Lynn! Yuu!"

"What!?" Both teens turned blurting out turning to there mother. Turning to one another the brunette huffed," Shut up Yuu."

"Juuri Lynn!" Yuuki shouted as her kids where testing her limits. " Both of you shut up and sit down!" Yuu went to say something as his sister sat and Yuuki pointed to him," no Yuu and keep your hands to yourself." She growled as Juuri whispered to Zero," Are they always like this?" Zero whispered back, " eh Yuu just seems to keep on at her and he his pissing her off all the time. Also I have no clue about Yuuki she's normally never this angry."

Kaname walked in placing a hand on her shoulder," come dear you should rest." Sighing Yuuki nodded following Kaname out, "Yes your right. "

Haruka watched Yuuki and Kaname closely, "well that might be one reason why she's so angry." His granddaughter looked to him, "hm? What do you mean?" Haruka blinked looking to the four vampires to his right, " Wait non of you noticed?" Three heads shook from side to side all seemed clueless as Haruka looked bewildered, " Well I guess that might explain a few other things," He sighed as Yuu paid his grandfather no mind reaching for Juuri Lynn ' s leg again. " Well the simple fact is that she's har-"

Juuri Lynn kicked the chair out from under her brother making him smack the floor. Turning her attention back to her grandfather Yuu bounced to his feet, "The hell?!" He flicked her pissing her off bouncing outta her chair they started there fight as there words couldn't be made out. Juuri blinked looking to the hunter, "Aren't you going to stop them?"

Zero shook his head, "Nah Yuu deserves what ever is going to happen." He relaxed in his chair as the twins kept at it. " Any ways if it looks like he might possibly hurt her I'll stop this."

"And if she might hurt him?" Haruka asked as Zero didn't seem bothered by that, " Oh well." He shrugged as the twins kept smacking the living hell out of each other. "Well ooookkaaaayy, like I was saying." Haruka eye balled the twins as he spoke, "Obviously she's hormonal and pregnant."

" WAIT?! WHAT?!" Juuri Lynn and Yuu froze in the middle of what they where doing in a silly pose with hands and feet in odd places. " Stop that," the princess hissed as her foot that rested on his chest cavity kicked him back to the floor. Sitting herself she rested her chin in her palms with an innocent look gracing her face, "Wait how did you know?" Juuri Lynn was interested. "The extra heart beat gave it away. It wasn't there yesterday or even three days ago, so you and Yuu will have a little brother or sister."

"Bet Yuu is hoping for a sister." Zero said as Yuu sat in another chair due to Juuri Lynn breaking the legs on the one he had been sitting in. " Nope to be honest I could care less I only have eyes for my sister, my first sister." He said eyeing his younger sister as she growled throwing her shoe at him. "To bad move on heifer bleeehhh." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Why you-!" Both Pure Bloods where ready to fight again till Zero snatched his wife up. "Okay that's enough for one day you need some fresh air." The hunter made his way threw the manner with his brunette wife over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Making it to the back yard Zero sat her on the steps. Sitting next to her he sighed as the full moon elumanted there pale skin. Looking over to the princess he spoke, " Juuri Lynn? Are you alright?" The Pure Blood just nodded. "Anything you'd like to talk about?" He asked as the shook her head yet again. "Are you feeling alright?" As he spoke her little noise wrinkled up in a cute way. A simple, " my head hurts," followed by a, "but I'm fine really."

The worried look grew on the hunter's face, "Are you sure? I mean you did take it a little easy well till you and Yuu where spazing out in there and you haven't had anymore blood in five days..." He looked to the princess as she stared at the large oak tree in the back yard. " Juuri Lynn I don't mind if you need it you know."

"I know," She replied as the memories of her and him flooded her mind. Everything he'd seen of her flooded her mind as he offered his blood yet again. Juuri enjoyed drinking his blood but she didn't want to get attached.

The princess shook her head as she stood, " Thank you Zero but I'm fine really I'm sticking the blood tablets." Juuri Lynn started to head inside as Zero stood following her. " Where you headed?"

"I have a meeting with Minzy and Grandfather Kaien later the car will be here soon." She said as she headed up the stairs being followed closely by the hunter.


	19. Night 19

"Wait where are you two going?" Juuri Lynn and Zero stopped in there tracks in the main hall. Both turned seeing two elder Pure Bloods standing there. "Eh erm I have a meeting with Kaien and my cousin at the Academy." The young Pure Blood rubbed the back of her head as she spoke. Juuri gasped," Can I come!?" Juuri Lynn, Zero, and Haruka looked shocked to see Juuri wanting to go so bad. "You want to go?" She rasied an eyebrown to her grandmother as Juuri nodded, "Please."

"Well Juuri If your going I'm going as well." Haruka said in a matter of fact way. "Alright well the car is waiting and we still have to go by the Shiki manner to get Minzy." The hunter replied as Juuri Lynn opened the door letting her grandparents out first. As the hunter and pure bloods filed out of the house the driver opened the car door looking to the passengers he gasped. "H-Haruka-sama and and J-Juuri-sama?" His eyes where wide. "Oh Shin-Kun don't have a cow," Juuri Lynn smiled sweetly as Zero got in after the other three sitting close to his wife as she door slammed shut.

Pulling up to the Shiki manner Juuri Lynn stepped out of the car, when her grandparents went to follow her she stopped them both, "Eh it might not be a good idea."

"Why not?" The elder pure blooded female seemed confused. " I'll explain it later but I just need to go get Minzy." But right as Juuri Lynn spoke a bright eyed short haired female tapped on her shoulder making her jump sky high, "AH!" Juuri Lynn's hand went over her heart as she turned and breathed. Her younger cousin just laughed, "Oh Lord your so easy!" She laughed so hard till her elder cousin smacked her arm, "That's mean!" Juuri Lynn huffed as Zero held in his laughter, "You should have notcied Minzy was behind you sweet heart." But as those words left his pale lips Juuri dove from the limo glomping Minzy, "AWWH YOUR JUST ADORABLE!" Minzy went wide eyed as she hugged the pure blood back, "Um it's good to see you too?" She was confused.

Haruka pride his wife off the young girl," Juuri she has no idea who we are ovisly."

Juuri Lynn looked to Minzy, "Uh Minzy these are my grandparents Haruka and Juuri Kuran, also your great uncle and great aunt."

"OOOH... Never heard of um." The strawberry blonde said as Juuri made a face.


	20. Night 20

The limo was full of sound at this point as it came closer to the academy. The princess's head was killing her at this point. It wasn't that she was upset that Minzy was hitting it off with her uncle and aunt she'd just met but still did they have to be so loud? And where they even going to stop for a breath? Juuri Lynn rested her head on Zero's shoulder as the sound of his blood rushing threw his vines soothed her head and blocked there constent yammering.

"Hm? Are you alright?" The lilac hunter looked down to the brunette with a wrinkled brow. Nodding in response the hunter sighed, "you sure about that?"

Juuri Lynn whispered so only he could hear, "my head just hurts a bit..."

Zero made a face at those words. He knew she shouldn't be taking it so hard on herself yet she'd been fighting with her brother, scared haft to death, stressed, and now traveling back to the academy. This one was almost worse than her mother, she was so hard headed. Even tho he kept letting her know hos blood was there if and when she needed it she refused also with her not resting like she should. Flick! Bouncing up in the seat with both hands going to her small noise where he'd flicked her noise. " Your so hard headed."

" Okay, but you didn't have to flick my noise." The Princess huffed as she attempted to flick his back but freezing when his hand gripped her wrist stopping her. " Now Juuri Lynn that's not very nice," His pale lips curled up into a playful smirk. "Meanie," She stuck her tongue out at him as the limo pulled up to the academy.

"Ugh where?" The princess climbed out of the soft bed feeling light headed as she started to fall. As her body was only inches from the hard wood floor the door swung open, " Juuri Lynn!" Two arms caught her just in time, lifting her up in what almost felt like floating till her body mushed back into the soft covers. Her blood red eyes wondered up to lilac eyed hunter, "Z-zero? W - where are we?" Everything seemed so fuzzy to the princess. Pulling her close as he climbed into bed with her he looked down to Juuri Lynn, " Where in your room. The Headmaster is with your grandparents and Minzy. Please you need rest." Worry and fear swallowed his fecures as he looked down to the princess in his arms. "Zero... Why do...Why do you care... so much..?" Her world was starting to go black yet again. Confusion filled Zero as those words hit him. Why did he care so much? Hadn't she seen? He thought he'd been outted about the feelings that had grown for the pure blood but maybe she didn't realize it. Looking down he wrinkled his brow as he bit into his own flesh taking in enough blood to wake the princess from her slumber. Zero pressed his bloody lips to her soft pale pink lips forcing the blood into her. Her blood red eyes shot open but soon closed back as she finished taking in the rest returning the bloody kiss he'd started. When the blood was gone they parted as there eyes opened slowly neither could look away. "Fine... but if I take your blood... When you need it I expect you to drink mine."

" Juuri Lynn I'm doing this to help you why would I-"

"don't pull that... I know you've drank from both my parents... I can taste it every time..." Her eyes didn't leave his, " I've also noticed... your hunger grows... Every time I drink from you... Anyways if you drink from me we can take more from... One another when we need it.." The Princess kept eye contact till the hunter nodded turning his head to the side revilling the non tattooed side of his neck to her. " Okay.." As those words passed his lips her fangs bared into his pale flesh as she drank in his sweet crimson taking more than normal.

Juuri Lynn pulled back looking up to him, " You alright?" Consern captivated her soft fecures as his skin slowly healed. Well she looked a lot better the color was back and all. "Yes I'm fine..." His hand went to her cheek as she turned her cheek into his palm revilling her porcalen neck to him. "Are you sure?"

A sweet smile graced her blood stained lips, " Yes Zero I am." His eyes changed from there soft lilac color into the crimson color of blood. Wincing as his fangs pricked her soft smooth skin Juuri Lynn relaxed in his arms as he gulped up her sweet crimson.

Memories of him and Juuri Lynn flowed in due to the sweet crimson that flowed past his lips. Almost every little moment was there from there first meting and on, and even when she sat in class watching him and Katio hash it out from the window. His eyes grew in size as his removed his fangs from her neck. Turning her head to face Zero right in time to have her lips crushed by his. The air left her lungs as her heart stopped. The princess's chocolate hues where oh so large but soon her lids closed as she kissed him back with as much or maybe even more passion. It felt like forever as there bodies grew closer and there kiss became longer almost as if they didn't need air.

Finally both parted with a shocked look covering both hunter and pure blood's face, " I I didn't know you-"

"neither did I."

There eyes where locked together as they didn't think as there bodies connected with the princess on bottom there lips pushed together yet again as they shared yet another heated kiss. There movements became faster and ruffer as they struggled with each others pesky cloths. Both being barely dressed there lips parted just for a second of air before continuing.

KNOCK! KNOCK! "Juuri Lynn? Are you alright?" Her grandmother's voice could be heard. The princess's eyes grew in size as they pulled back looking at each other then the door. "Y - Yes I'm fine!" Her voice was a bit shaky as she spoke.

"May I come in?"

Looking down seeing her in nothing but a bra and a thong with Zero in his pants she sprung up grabbing for her clothing as did Zero. " Erhm- one sec. please!"


	21. Night 21

Making a face as she applied masscera in her bathroom mirro a silver haired blurr walked in, "Juuri Lynn, wait why are you dressed up?" The hunter gave his wife an odd look as he looked the princess up and down in her blue gray ball gown. Turning to him she put the make up away as she looked up to her lilac hunter, "Theres a ball tonight. Why'd you think the Night Class had one extra day off than the Day Class?" Her curly locks graced her heart shapped jaw line as she looked up to him. " It's a ball for mom's birth day and also grandmother and grandfather are making an apperance as well."

"Hmmm, sounds like it'll be fun. Yuuki's birthday ball, your dead grandparents making an apperance, and Kuran's daughter showing up with her hunter/ ex-human husband."

With one hand on her hip the princess smirked, "Now Mr. Kiryuu who said you where coming?" She raised an eye brow with a playful smirk as he cornered her agents the wall and counter, "I didn't think I'd need to ask Mrs. Kiryuu." He closed the gap between them kissing Juuri Lynn deeply. It'd been a week or so sence the two had learned of there feelings for one another. And well they both seemed more than confoturble with this.

Pushing her back onto the counter deeping the kiss Juuri Lynn pulled back with a giggle. "Now now, if your going you should go get in your suit." She said as she looked up to him with a smile as she wipped her pink lipstick from his lips.

**AU: Sorry for the short chapter. It's been about six days sence the two found out about there hidden feelings. Hmm lets see how this pans out and how Yuu reacts to the two love birds. Welp hope ya'll enjoied. :3**


	22. Night 22

The brightly lit creamy colored room fell silent as men and women bowed as Kaname and Yuuki entered. As a path cleared for them each vampire they passed greeted them in pure delight in there voice. With a "Yuuki-sama this" and a "Yuuki-sama that" and who could ever forget "Oh Kaname-sama" and "Kaname-sama I'd". BEH! Suck ups the princess thought to her self as her grandparents entered next. Everyone froze in awe gasps could be heard as they all bowed with shocked expressions "Haruka-sama?" " it's Juuri-sama? " "wow how on earth?" The crowd was baffled at this amazement before them. The next to walk out was her horrible dishonest play boy of a brother, and shockingly enough he wasn't alone. A pale female stepped out with dark locks that went past her waist, she was an ex human girl but not just any ex-human Hoshi one of Juuri Lynn ' s best friends. Every one greeted Yuu paying to mind to Hoshi as she was being escorted by the Kuran prince. "Whoa wait is that Hoshi?" Zero looked down from the second floor as him and his wife just watched for now. With a deep growl the princess confirmed it, "yeess that's Hoshi alright." Her grip on the banister tightened as it cracked under pressure. She was pissed oh so pissed at this horrible travesty before her. " Why the fuck is she a vampire and with him?" That deep growl rumbled at the back of her thought, "how dare he. Yuu is dead meat after this damn ball..." The hunter rubbed her shoulders trying to soothe her the best he could.

Juuri Lynn rushed from his grip heading toward the stairs. Stopping as a hand landed on her shoulders, "Juuri Lynn what are you planning on?" Chocolate orbs met his lilac hues as she turned to Zero," I'm going to go give him an ear full." She said as if it was plain as day. He understood how angry she was for what her brother had done and especially when she didn't know if Hoshi was turned willingly. It pissed the hunter off as well seeing yet another human being brought into such a blood covered sinful world as he had, he hoped that Hoshi had at least choose this path on her own with out Yuu forcing her or anything but at the same time he kind of hoped he hadn't turned her willingly just so he could have the pleasure of putting a bullet in the Kuran prince.

"Wait you can't do that here. Your going to have to wait Juuri Lynn. " The hunter sighed as he would love watching Juuri Lynn tare into him right in front of everyone but he couldn't let her. wrinkling her little noise up as she made a face the princess huffed, " I suppose your right. Ugh but you better not stop me later then." The Princess pointed to her husband as she spoke.

"I won't I'll be a good husband and just watch and enjoy the show." He smirked making Juuri Lynn giggle every so cutely, " Come on Zero rin." Pushing up on her tip toes she pecked him on the check before bouncing off.

When they entered the ball room everyone stopped in there tracks bowing to the princess greeting her as she walked in and shooting glares and odd stares to the hunter who escorted her. As they entered she could hear the gossip spread like wild fire threw the crowd of vampires but the princess and hunter paid no mind to them what so ever. Oh well they gossiped like always but they where saying some pretty harsh things about her and her husband mostly. Taking a deep breath she paid no mind to the mindless gossip that filled the room with an uneasy feeling till, "Oh come one everyone what's with all this?" Yuuki spoke up as she hated this, her daughter was having such horrible things said about her and also her friend Zero was having such horrible words spoke of him and she couldn't let it go on. " I don't appreciate such horrible words being spoken and about my family. If you've anything to say you can come directly to my wonderful husband or myself." Yuuki looked over the crowd as every non pureblood in the place bowed saying how sorry they where and please forgive us Yuuki-sama and such. Juuri and Haruka smiled seeing there daughter taking up for there grandchild and putting an end to the harshness.


	23. Night 23

Sipping her drinking Juuri Lynn sighed looking down at her bubbly drink. "You okay?" Looking up she noticed the silver haired hunter staring straight at her, "Oh yeah... I'm fine," She said as her eyes fell back down to the drink in hand. "Juuri Lynn..."

"What do you want Yuu?" Zero turned to the prince as he stood behind Juuri Lynn and Zero. "Well _dog_ I was hoping to speak with _my Juuri_." He said in a matter of fact way as the hunter cut his eyes at the pure blood, "When are you going to give it up Yuu? She'd not yours." He crossed his arms glaring at his wife's twin. " Zero it's fine..." The princess sat the drink down on a near by table standing next to Zero crossing her arms. "What do you want?" Brushing her curly chocolate locks from her face her eyes turned to daggers as they landed on the tall bruntte before her. "Can I speak with you in privite?" The Pure Blooded prince looked to his sister.

"Juuri Lynn-" Zero tried butting in as Juuri Lynn cut him off, "Fine where?"

"Follow me." Yuu said as Juuri Lynn went to follow him.

"Wait," Zero's hand grabbed her left wriste stopping her. Her eyes went wide as she turned fast looking up to his face, "Juuri Lynn please let me come with you." Her head went fron side to side, "No I'll be fine Zero rin I promise." She smiled giving him a reasuring smile, "it'll be fine what could go wrong here?"

"Coming?" He turned with a discused look. "Yes I'm coming keep your pants on." Juuri Lynn huffed as she followed her annoying older brother. Following him up stairs to a sitting room he opened the door letting her head in first. Her eyes went over the room with green walls with yellow furnecer. The windowless room had a large shandaler in the middle of the room witch put off light as if it was the middle of the day. Turning to Yuu as the door shut a growl bellowed from the deepest part of her throught. "Now tell me what you would like to talk about dear brother? And maybe along with that you can tell me what you where thinking when you tu-" A loud smack could be heard as Juuri Lynn smacked into the near by coach. "Now _Juuri _why would you come at me with such a harsh tone? I thought you loved me?" His eyes glowed slightly but still staied there chocolate color as he staired down to her. A hand travled up to her bright red cheek, "The fuck-?" Juuri Lynn coughed as his right hand gripped her throught as he squeezed, "now look here. I don't know who your fooling but I know your secret, you b-" Pain throbbed from his lower haft as the princess below him coughed when his grip releced. Her foot had conected with his family jewles and she wasn't plaining on stoping there. Slamming Yuu agenst a near by wall her face was only inches from his. "Yuu! What the fuck?! Why the hell is Hoshi an ex-human? The fuck is the matter with you?"

"The matter with me? _Juuri _you should see your self now? Have you gone mad? Attacking your poor brother like this," He smirked as if he enjoied being cornered by her. " Now why don't you stop attcking out and leave that _dog_ be? Why not come back to where you belong?" He didn't seemed fazed by the anger in her eyes, the hand clinched around his throught, nor the hustarics in her voice. She was pissed off more than she had ever been in her life at what her twin had done and now the words he spoke UGGGH?! What the fuck?! It looked as if Yuu enjoied every moment of this.

SLAM! Juuri Lynn gasped as all the air left her lungs as Yuu slambed her agenst a diffrent wall cracking it. "Now now theres no need to throw a fit my dear. I believe I asked to speak with you first."

The double doors swung open as the silver haired hunter shot Yuu in his right shoulder, "Get your hands off my wife."


	24. 24: Night of the Lemon

It'd been hours after the ball. The shooting and all. Mother was pissed about Yuu getting shot and so was father. Zero explaned what was happening but neither wanted to hear it. On the way back to the academy Juuri Lynn climbed in Zero's lap kissing him deeply. Juuri Lynn just couldn't help it she'd held out the night they realize there feelings for one another and just couldn't wait any longer also how Zero shot her 'twin' really got her heated.

finally they had a bed under them. If the car ride had been long they mostly likely would have had some hot and heated limo sex. Juuri Lynn shoved him back in bed as both was dressed in well nothing, as soon as they reached her dorm room hands went all over to rip those pesky cloths off.

Her eyes went wide as she slid down on him as her hymn skin tore. As the scent of her hymn blood hit the air Zero's eyes turned a bright crimson, smirking as she noticed this she rode him a couple times before pulling up making his length slip from her tight wetness. Moving over his lips with her juices and hymn blood flowing tougher, "Zero rin, eat it." Her chocolate hues met his bright crimson ones as his hands rested on her rump pulling her down shoving his tongue deep into her heat lapping at her inner walls. The princess gasped in pure pleasure of her love's tongue dancing around inside. gripping the head bored she called out his name over and over till she gasped in surprise of the new move; Juuri Lynn was now on her back with her legs resting on her husband's shoulders with his member's head resting in her entrance. "I love you," The brunette spoke softly with much love in her raspy voice. His now lilac eyes met her warm chocolate hues as his right hand caressed her cheek, "I love you so much Juuri Lynn. " He breathed before ramming her making her grab onto him as her moans came out in pants and gasps with her nails digging into his back as she arched her back.

A black bat sat on a tree branch outside there window watching the two lovers consummate there love for one another for the first time. The red and blue eyed bat just sat there as his master was in the comfort of his bed room fang deep in his newly turned pet. No. She wasn't even worthy of being his pet more like just his slave doll.

taking deep gulps as the images of that damn hunter ravaging his Juuri, "T - To m-much! Plea-" Yuu slammed the ex-human girl to the floor as the images he set his bat off to collect angerd him. He lived the idea of watching her screaming out in pure pleasure but would rather it be with her under him. Growling Yuu started ripping up the shit in his bed room.

"Ah! Ah! MHM ZERO!" Juuri Lynn ' s voice screeched out in his mind. Going around the completely trashed room he went over snagging her up by her hair. " Fuck in bitch," He growled taking out his anger on her now.


	25. Night 25

Juuri Lynn sighed as she sat at the breakfast table in her grandfather's home. Staring at the tea in her little cup she could hear snapping, "Juuri Lynn Juuri Lynn hellooo?!" Her head snapped up as she bounced up in her seat, "Sorry! what where you saying grandpa?" Her chocolate hues looked up to the Headmaster as he stood in a silly pose trying to get his granddaughter's attion. Huffing the Headmaster sat in the chair across from her, " oh its not important. It just seemed as if something was eating at you." The Princess smiled and waved her hand threw the air to brush that comment away as the Headmaster went on," well other than that you look like your glowing do you have some good news for your grandpapa?" He turned goofy again as his granddaughter made a face. " no grandpa... Zero and I aren't planing on kids for a long long time." The blonde made a face huffing at that," But I'm not getting any younger grandpa wants to enjoy his grandkids!"

A one eyed hunter along with the silver haired hunter entered threw the door in the kitchen, plucking the cigarette from his lips he blew out a thick cloud of smoke which fell in front of Kaien making him cough. "what's this about grandkids?" He turned ruffling up Zero's hair, "Awh you didn't tell me you two where expecting." With a growl in his tone Zero straightened his silver hair, " Where not. I can't leave you alone with my wife for 2 minutes without you wanting to talk about babies and such!" He shot Kaien a glare but the Headmaster countered it pointing to his granddaughter, "But how can I not think that her skin is glowing and I can hope!" The blonde started up with his fake crying making the pure blood go to his side to comfort him. "Awh it's otay grandpapa! Zero rin is just a meanie pants."

"WHAT!I haven't done a thing wrong!" The lilac hunter shot his wife and the dumb headmaster as Toga put out his cigarette in Kaien 's plate. "The good china!"Kaien grabbed at the plate making a goofy shocked expression.

Zero grabbed Juuri Lynn 's hand leading her from kitchen. "Wow Zero you got mad fast," She said looking up to him trying to hold in a giggle, "you know he just talks, and anyways who cares also who cares if I did end up pregnant Kaien would probably be the most excited just like when we got married." Sighing the hunter nodded," your right, but damn it just pisses me off seeing how retarded he can get over stupid shit."

" Yeah but it's nothing to get worked up over. I know your not really interested in having kids and I'm not either so why let it bother you?" The princess said trying to calm him down.


	26. Night 26: The new pet

Jumping over the gate running threw the grounds of the dorms making it around back of the Moon Dorms. Looking up the tall tree she climbed up the large oak holding on to her bag tightly. Making it to the window of her room she pushed it open jumping in, " Hi Juuri Lynn."

"Ah!" She screeched jumping back as Zero walked from the bathroom in nothing but a towel, "What do you have there?" He asked as the princess had flipped the contents of her bag on her bed. Trying to hid is she studdered, "Eh eh I have no idea what you- DAMN IT ZERO." She hissed as he turned her outta the way to see what was on the bed and what laid before his eyes was a white little fuz ball of a kitten. Making a face he looked to her, "this is what you where spazing over? A little kitten?" he said raising a silver eye brow as Juuri Lynn picked it up loving on it as it purred rubbing back on her, "It's so cute and lovable Zero. I saw her in town today and just had to take her home and I know it's agenst the rules but how can you say no to the sweet face." The hunter's hand connected to his face sliding down giving her an are you kidding me look. "It'll have to stay at the Headmaster's th-"

"Yesh! did you hear that Sassy?" She exlamed as she held up the kitten looking it in the face before hugging it.

The very next day before class started Juuri Lynn made a special stop by Kaien ' s home explaining about the kitten but it didn't talk long till Kaien was head over hills for little Sassy. After spending some time with Kaien thanking god she missed the little fan girl event at the Moon Dorm gates. Making it to the class room running late she entered the room finding Aidou stopping class as everyone bowed to the princess, "Welp sneaking in is out.." She huffed as Aidou spazed out, Juuri Lynn-sama why are you late!?" He freaked while swinging his arms around as a dark haired male growled out in the back sitting in the back of the class still sitting, " what gives you the right to bark out at your superior?" All head snapped to the Kuran prince in the back of the class room who held a disgusted look.


End file.
